The Dragonborn comes to Thedas
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Calder Dragonbane has lived a good life, and now on as he closes his eyes for the final time he goes to Sovngarde... Or so he thought. Awaking in the woods, and young once more. Calder must figure out where he is and why he has been set to this new world. Knowing his luck, Sheogorath sent him here just for shit's and giggles.
1. A new adventure begins

Death comes for all things, even the doom driven hero known as the Dragonborn must die eventually. Yet his death should not be a sad thing, for he goes to be with his family. His mother and father have long since passed. His loyal friends and allies have moved on as well. His wife passed away days before, and now he goes to join her. All Tamriel will morn the death of the of her hero. The one who saved the world three times over. He who culled the Aldmeri Dominion and the wiped out the Thalmor and prevented the invasion from Akavir. He who created peace between the mortal races, and the timeless dragons.

He who gave so much of himself now passes and goes to the hall of his ancestors. Sovngarde.

Or so he believed.

Fate can be cruel, despite everything he has faced and done the Dragonborn had another journey to complete. One that could prove just as hazardous as his last one. A journey to a land called Ferelden.

* * *

"This is not Sovngarde." I stated in confusion, before slapping my face. "Way to be the master of the obvious dumb ass." Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I did my best to figure out where I was. Given the temperature I would say Cyrodiil… Yet how would that be possible? I was in Whiterun in my home, lying in bed surrounded by my great-great-great-grandchildren awaiting my death. Yet here I am in the middle of the woods, fully dressed. My body is young again… No longer am I the old man who could barely grip the hilt of his blade.

I'm in my prime again, at least in my twenties. I discovered that after finding a local river. My hair short dark brown had no spot of grey, and my golden eyes shone with the brilliance of youth. My lightly tanned skin is no longer wrinkled, and a small bit of peach fuzz covered my face. At least I am not a child again, puberty was bad enough to go through once. I rather not go through it a second time.

Perhaps I should start over, my name is or was at one-time Arthur Cadmus. That all changed when my soul was taken from my body and placed into that of a small Nord child by the name of Calder. He had died around the time I did or, so the slimly bastard Mora told me. My soul was placed within his body, why it was I will never know. With no way to return to my old life, I reluctantly began to live my life in the city of Bruma as a blacksmith's son.

Despite the fact I was living in a video game, life was anything but fun. Especially since there was no indoor plumbing, and hygiene was almost nonexistent. Don't even get me started on healthcare, yet that was my life and I had to deal with it. When I reached the age of nineteen, my father sent me to the homeland of Skyrim. I was to be apprenticed to Eorlund Gray-Mane in Whiterun. That all changed when I was captured in Helgen.

Which meant I was the Dragonborn.

You could understand my reluctance to be the main character. I just wanted a quite life, but that is neither here nor there. I ended up the Dragonborn and through many hardships I slew Alduin. My journey didn't end there however. It had only begun. I went through all the DLC's with their own unique twists and turns. When I had finally beaten Mirrak, I thought I could retire but life had other plans. There were still the dragons roaming Skyrim, the Thalmor to deal with, and much more. Like facing Tosh Raka the god king of the Ka Po' Tun, and his armies. As the years went by I was able to rest as other heroes appeared and took my place. Though occasionally I was called back to action in one form or another.

Finally, I reached an age where I could no longer fight, and I retired. I lived my days peacefully with my wife and our children and their children and even their children coming to visit us. When my wife passed, there wasn't much time left for me. I knew I wouldn't die in battle but my place in Sovngarde was guaranteed.

Yet when I closed my eyes and reopened them… I found myself in a forest, and not outside the Hall of Valor. "Let's try to figure this one out Cal." I mumbled to myself, despite remembering my past life I had gone by Calder or Cal for so many years I just stuck with the name. "Could the Princes be involved in this? No… This does not feel like Oblivion…" Slowly I rubbed my chin in thought. "Let's assume I am alive once more." I decided to take stock of what I had on my person, around my neck is a dragon bone amulet of Talos. I am wearing a plain long sleeved green cotton shirt, blue jeans and dark leather boots…. If your wondering about how I have jeans… Well Mora has knowledge of many things, including how to reproduce such things like clothing, indoor plumping and various other things.

It took time, money and the help of Calcelmo. Together we were able to bring Skyrim and other parts of Tamriel to a more modern era. Sure, they didn't have television, or even the basic phonograph. Yet they were getting there, and by the time of my death electric lights were just starting to come around.

Shaking my head, I went back to taking inventory…. Sadly, my clothing is all I seem to have on me. Sure, I didn't need my weapons… After years of fighting, my body is a weapon alone. Still having a blade would greatly discourage anyone from trying to rob me. Holding out my hand with my eyes closed I began to focus. I wasn't the greatest at magic, but I picked up more than my fair share of skill in the area.

Magic came from Aetherius, and if I could cast a spell it meant I was still on Mundus. There is something tugging at the edge of my mind, pulling that single thread I felt the familiar movement of magic. Opening my eyes, I smiled seeing just a small flame dancing in my palm. "At least I have this… Now." Dismissing the fire, I just needed to make sure my strongest weapon worked. Taking a deep breath, I called upon the power of the Voice. **"Fus!"**

A small unseen wave of kinetic force, flew from my throat and into a nearby tree. Despite using only one of the Word's of Power, the tree shattered and flew a few feet. Wincing as the tree slammed into the ground. "I may need to work on that." It has been a long time since I used my Thu'um. Well, if there was anyone nearby they would have heard that. I should hurry and move on, but before I can do that. I will need a few things. "Alfred."

It took a few minutes longer then it should but soon a black/purple sphere appeared in front of me. As the sphere disappeared a tall humanoid figure appeared. Now I am no slouch in the height department, and being a Nord just made me taller. I am six foot two, and yet this being towered over me. He is dressed in a long burgundy silk jacket, with a black dragon over the right breast. He wore a white tunic, dark brown breeches and finely crafted boots. He had onyx colored skin with red facial markings, and solid black eyes. Poking through his slicked back hair are four horns, the furthest two horns are like a deer. While the ones closest to his skull are like a goat, all four pointed backwards.

This is Alfred, my Dremora Butler. I had gained his service through one of the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora, he originally didn't have a name. So, I gave him one.

"Ah my Lord Calder, how wonderful to see you again." Alfred's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I thought the moment you died I would be freed from your service."

Rolling my eyes, I snorted. "You as well. Tell me Alfred what took you so long?"

"Forgive me my lord." Bowing slightly the butler, sounded like he was happy it took him longer then usual. "Your essence is far from Mundus- "

"I'm not in Mundus? That can't be right." Staring at the Dremora I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sadly, my lord you are far from home." I swear he sounded smug, though his face didn't betray anything. "As far as I can tell, you are beyond the realms of Mundus, Oblivion. You are on the very edge of Aetherius, in a place that not even your Divines have been." Putting his hands behind his back the butler inclined his head and took in his surroundings. "How did you ever find your way here? Or better yet how did you ever regress in age?"

I slowly began to pace back and forth. "I am unsure of that myself, but it seems like I am needed once more. Or Sheogorath is pulling my leg. Again." Stopping for a moment I sighed bitterly. It seems like it will be a while before my wife and I reunited. "Alfred. Can you bring me some things? I am going to need camping supplies, my traveling armor, weapons, something valuable for trade, and clean water."

"I live to serve." Alfred bowed deeply, before vanishing then reappearing with several items at his feet and in his hands.

The first item is a leather pack, with a bed roll and simple tent attached. A bulging water skin rested next to the pack. Next to that is a heater shield, that is a familiar site. The shield is painted gold with a black horse as the coat of arms. The material the shield is made from is Skyforge steel and dragon bone. Resting on top of the shield is crossbow made from dragon bone and dwarven metal, with a large quiver filled with bolts and a strap attached to the stock and grip. In his hands is a large sack, and a long sword in a simple black leather sheath. The hilt of the blade is designed as dragon wings, while the grip is wrapped in tight black leather. The pommel of the sword is rounded out and is marked with a rune.

"If you'll allow me sir." The Dremora gestured to me.

Nodding and stretching out my arms I assumed the position, the Dremora than began to arm me. The first thing to come on is a sleeves padded jacket, made from boiled leather. Next came leather chaps, along with additional leg, and boot armor. Following is a pair of dark thick gloves, with a pair of black leather bracers with hand guards. Two black belts are strapped onto my waist, the first holding various pouches along with my quiver. The second for my long sword which is rests above my left thigh. The final part of the ensemble is a black piece of leather chest armor with a gorget (neck armor). The armor protects my neck, torso and goes down to my waist, with several protective flaps covering my lower regions. The armor has two pauldrons, the right one has a dragon design while the left is left unmarked.

 **(AN: Picture Hiccup's armor from How to Train your Dragon 2.)**

Now this armor while made from leather, it was no ordinary piece of animal. No, this armor is made from dragon skin. Underneath the dragon's scales is surprisingly tough skin. Now typically I would wear my plate armor, but since I would be traveling for an undetermined amount of time. It is simply easier to wear this, especially since I have no horse or dragon.

"Your pack my lord." Holding out the leather pack, I took it from the Dremora with a grateful look. Slipping it on and then taking the out stretched shield I slipped that on over my pack. Then taking the crossbow I allowed that to rest easily at my side, while a specially treated fur lined linen cloak is slipped around my neck. "Now the helmet."

Taking the helmet into my hands I looked over it with a smile. The helmet is made from the same material as my armor, the top half is black with three rows of spines. The bottom half of the helmet is brown and covers my mouth and chin. The bottom part of the helmet had four slits in it and could be flipped up like a visor. The eye silts of helmet are covered with clear malachite (the Skyrim version, not the dangerous real-life version). They not only provided protection in battle, but they kept the wind from getting in my eyes when I flew with Odahviing."Thank you, Alfred your free to go." Slipping the helmet on I flipped the bottom half up. "Will you check in on my family for me?" I asked before the Dremora vanished.

"Of course, my lord I would love to check on your honorable spawn." Bowing once more Alfred vanished.

"Mouthy as ever." Sighing I pulled the visor of my helmet down and lifted my crossbow up. Nocking a bolt and doing a quick check, I shrugged my shoulders. "Let us see what this world has in store for me."

* * *

I decided to follow the river, since life forms around water. As I walked I tried to gauge my surroundings and figure out where I could be. Alfred said I was on the edge of Aetherius, what does that mean? I can't be in Aetherius itself, because no mortal could reach it without ascending, and I am still very much mortal. I shook my head and decided to think on that later. Right now, it's best if I just focus on marching forward.

Given the position of the sun it was a little past noon, by the time the first signs of civilization appeared. The smell of wood burning, and the sound of people along with farm animals, that is a sound I am truly familiar with. I veered from the river which ended up becoming a creek, walking toward the sounds I passed a few small farms with human children playing through the fields as their parents worked. They all stopped watching me pass by, the children were in awe of the armored stranger. While their parents looked on in fear before pulling their children back. Frankly I don't blame them, I would be worried in their position.

I stopped walking to examine a large structure, that looked like something the Empire had built… Strange why does that seem familiar… No. Looking forward I saw a very large windmill… It's a good thing I wear a full-face helmet, because no one could see the shocked look on my face. I recognized that windmill… just be sure though…I kept walking and when I saw a cage just outside a village… I knew where I was.

"Lothering… Which means Ferelden." Dragon Age… I am in Dragon Age… Most likely Origins, since Lothering hasn't burned to the ground… Or I could be in anytime after that… If they rebuilt. I can't be sure at least until I go by the Chantry and find a certain red-head, but the Chantry has Templars… Then again, I should skip out on that… Screw it I am going for the old reliable strategy. Go to a tavern and talk to the bartender then listen to the people. Lowering my crossbow and taking off my helmet I headed into the village.

Now the video game obviously couldn't do Lothering justice, it was much bigger than the game. It isn't a village but not quite a town, if I were to hazard a guess I would say this place is just a few hundred or, so people shy of a town. As I walked through I paid attention to what anyone could be saying, and from what I picked up… Everyone here speaks English. Which meant I didn't need to speak Imperial or Latin in this case. Though it has been a long time since I last spoke English, while living on Tamriel I spoke a handful of languages Primarily I used Imperial, Nordic, or Dovahzul. I would only speak English to myself, or among my family… After I taught them of course, and even than it was used mostly when we wanted to have a private conversation.

"Where is that tavern-Never mind." I stopped as the smell of ale reached my nose, following the scent to it's source to a wooden building. Walking inside I looked around and found that it was a little crowded but not overly so. The moment I entered the patrons stared at me for a moment before going back to their drinks. Shrugging I made my way to the bar and tapped the counter getting the attention of the bartender.

"Well now, not often we get strangers in Lothering. What can I do you for?" The dark-haired man asked looking at me.

Reaching down with my free hand, into one of the pouches on my belt I pulled out a single septim and slid it forward. "A drink food and a room, if you'll accept the coin."

"Don't think I've ever seen a coin like this before." Picking up the septim the bartender examined the coin, he even bit it before seeing it once again. "Certainly not a sovereign, but it is gold so it's worth something. This'll get you a week's room and board, that includes meals."

Wow it normally cost ten of those for just a room for the night. Then again, in Tamriel we only have the septims. "That'll do." I was passed a key along with instructions on what room would be mine. Taking the key along with a mug of ale. Sitting at an empty table, I placed my helmet next to me while sipping at the drink I began to listen to what was being said around me.

"Did you hear? another darkspawn attack, just three leagues from here. That makes six this month."

"You think it's a Blight?"

"Bah just a few random raids, it always happens round this time of year."

"How do they know it's darkspawn? It could have been the Chasind."

"Because there were no survivors."

"No survivors? Then where did the story come from I wonder?" Someone began to chuckle.

Freezing at the voice, I slowly turned my gaze and stared. Standing amongst a small group of men, is a man who is close to my own height. He has long shaggy black hair, the makings of a beard. He is dressed much like the people around him. In one hand he held a mug, and in the other a long spear/staff with a red orb at the bottom. Garret Hawke, the future champion of Kirkwall. Well if I didn't have a clue about when I was in the story… I do now.

I have entered just a little before the beginning of Dragon Age Origins…. Sighing I finished my drink just as the serving girl brought my food. "Bring me the strongest drink you got, and a lot of it." Because I am going to need to it…


	2. First encounter with darkspawn

**Hey guys I hope your all enjoying the story, now I just want to say thank you for the support I am seeing so far. It means a lot, thank you to everyone who faved and followed me or my stories. Same to my reviewers, thank you very much. I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviews! DarkNorth I am glad I could help make a story you like, and I am glad you like the way it started. I hope you continue to stick with the story my friend. Now I am going to be working on my main stories but I will be back here soon enough. See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Despite my best attempts, I couldn't get drunk… I partially blame it on the fact my physiology is different, damn Esbern and his potion… The other reason is the fact, unless it's my old friend Sam's or Sanguine's brew I can't get hammered that easily. Pushing my eighth drink away, I shrugged off my gear and with a quick search I found what I was searching for. My pipe. The design of the pipe is simple, and short. It in some ways reminded me of Aragorn's pipe from Lord of the Rings. Now despite the fact when I was Arthur, I never smoked a day in my life… Well when I became Calder I decided to change that. Mostly because it was a way for me to relax, and it helped pass the time. After a little more searching, I found a small metal box, that was big enough to fit in the palm of my hand.

Opening the box, I chuckled to myself. "Alfred can be an ass, but at least he does his job." The box is filled to the brim with tobacco pipe leaves, though not just any tobacco. My favorite. Maduro tobacco. It is grown in the southern province of Cyrodiil, and it is surprisingly sweet. I had discovered it quite by accident when Ri'saad and his caravan were passing through Whiterun. I took to the leaf right away, and I've been smoking it for years.

Carefully I packed the bowl of the pipe, and with the use of a nearby candle I was soon smoking.

Taking a puff from the pipe, I began to think over my options and hopefully decide what I should do. I could become involved with the Grey Wardens, and risk dying at the hands of the taint. Or I could just show up at Ostagar and destroy the canon. My full strength is intact, and if I could pull Odahviing or Durnehviir, or both I could end the Blight in one go. It would save a lot of lives, but it could create new problems for this world. Not to mention change the course of many lives, many people could end up dying or worse.

Sighing I bit the end of my pipe in frustration, as I tried to go over all the details of the three games plus DLC along with books and comics… Which isn't easy, since I spent more than several decades in another video game world. Angrily I let out another puff of smoke, mumbling to myself. Mostly I am cursing the mad Daedric Prince, because he had to be the one that sent me here. He would be the only one that would.

"Excusez moi? May I join you?"

Looking up I slowly pulled the pipe out of my mouth. "Sure."

"Thank you." Taking the seat in front of me, is a gorgeous red-head dressed in the black, gold, and red robes of a Lay sister. Yep the former Orlesian bard Leliana has sat down at my table. Why she wanted to sit with me, when there is literally plenty of available places to sit. Guess she wants to speak to the outsider. "Forgive me for intruding, but you looked a little lonely."

"It's fine." Shrugging I really didn't mind, Leliana is a cool character and I could use the distraction from my thoughts.

Flashing me a brilliant smile the Lay sister nodded slightly. "You are new here are you not? Then allow me to be the first to welcome you to Lothering. I am Sister Leliana."

"A pleasure, my name is Calder." I smiled back, but my mind began to race with what would bring the former bard over to me. "What can I do for you Sister?"

"It's not everyday someone new comes into the village." Shrugging her shoulders Leliana placed her hands in her lap. "I know what that is like."

Deciding not to be an ass I simply nodded before taking a puff from my pipe. "Well thank you for the company Sister."

"Of course, Calder… May I ask where are you from? Forgive me it's just your accent is a little strange, it sounds like the dwarves, with a hint of something else." The Lay Sister turned her confusion.

Strange accent? Thinking back on how I sound… Yeah, I guess it would seem strange, I guess my Nordic accent is slipping in occasionally. "From the North, the far North." Which is true sort of, Skyrim is the Northern province of Tamriel. "I'm from a land that isn't on any map in Thedas."

"Oh, my you must have traveled far." Leliana's eyes widen, and I could see curiosity burning behind her blue eyes. "What is the name of your land? What brought you to Ferelden? Forgive me, it's just a stranger from a strange land, it is like something out of the old stories."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement, for someone who loves tales and stories this is an exciting moment. "You are fine Sister Leliana." Holding up a hand with a small smile, I took a moment to look around. No one else was paying attention, so it wouldn't hurt to share. "I come from a land called Skyrim, it is the Northern Province of the continent Tamriel. As to what brought me here? I'm just a traveler."

"A lone wanderer then? It must be exciting to travel like you do. Seeing so many wonderful things, but do you not miss your family?"

At that question I flinched slightly… My family… Other than asking Alfred to check in on them… I hadn't given them much thought… Yes, my children and their children and so on are grown and can take care of themselves… Yet my wife… Her death didn't hurt me as much as it should have. Perhaps because I believed we would be reunited when I had died. However now? Since it is now back on my mind… The pain slammed in me harder than an Orc war hammer, I won't see my wife again…Not unless I die and even then, there is no guarantee I will go to Sovngarde. That is very depressing. As these thoughts flooded my mind, I felt something touch my hand. Looking up at Leliana she had sympathetic look on her face.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to- "

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "You didn't know. It's fine Sister Leliana, it is just my wife not long ago passed."

"By the Maker I am sorry." Leliana gasped.

"Don't be it was simply her time, she lived a good long life." Which is true, given the fact she was over four thousand years old… Yeah, my wife is… or was Serana Volkihar. If your wondering about our children? They are mortal…Sort of, they are Dragonborn like myself, but otherwise mortal. Serana was cured of her vampirism, and we had a family.

Frowning in confusion the Lay Sister turned her head. "Long? Surely you must be joking, you barely look a day over twenty-five and unless you married young or she was a great deal older- "

"We married young." Again, also true, I met Serana a year after fighting Alduin and we married not long after that. Though for the long life… Well I am far older then I look, and not just because I was an old man not that long ago. Esbern the lore master of the Blades created a potion to help protect me against dragons. Yet what he didn't realize was the fact the ancient Akaviri meant for this potion to be taken by none Dragonborn's. It had a… Interesting side effect on my body. I became more dragonesque, my eyes changed from blue to gold, I was stronger, faster and more durable. Then there is the fact my life span increased dramatically.

It increased so much so that my teacher and friend Paarthurnax named me Lingrah Nahl Jul or the long-lived mortal. Frankly speaking I could have lived longer then I did, but when Serana passed I knew it was my time to go… Shaking my head I cleared my throat. "Could we possibly change the subject?"

"Of course, I am sorry I brought it up." The former bard smiled sadly. "Perhaps you could tell me some stories of your homeland? In a past life I used to be a bard, knowing some new stories would- "

A scream interrupted the red-head, quickly jumping to my feet my hand going for my sword. A villager ran into the tavern panting heavily, his shirt is soaked with sweat, and he had a panicked look on his face "Darkspawn! Darkspawn just on the outskirts of the village!" Everyone in the room remained still for half a second, before running and screaming. Well everyone, expect for Leliana, Hawke and myself.

"The Chantry! Get to the Chantry!" Leliana shouted above the chaos, as she tried to direct the people.

Hawke had a hard look on his face, as he began to give orders. "Militia members to the armory!"

Looking around I undid my cloak, picking up my crossbow followed by my helmet and shield. **"Tiid!"** As time froze, I walked toward the tavern wall. **"Feim!"** Stepping through the wall and to the outside I took a moment to scan the area while time was still frozen. There were thirty darkspawn, many of them were the Hurlock's with a sprinkling of the shorter ones… Genlocks. Though I couldn't see any of the magic users the Emissary I think their called. A handful of the darkspawn were racing toward the village, as the majority were headed for the out lying farms. This is my first time seeing these things and they… Well they are ugly, and quite frightening looking. The games could never convey how utterly horrifying they truly are.

Dark gray/green like skin with putrid sores, and scars covered their face. Their mouths were filled with fangs and they had sunken in eyes. The darkspawn all wore crude looking armor and used pathetic looking weapons. They looked like something out a nightmare, I could understand why normal people would be afraid of these things. Especially since they were literally a walking viral infection.

 **(AN: Play this for the fight, a fitting intro song for the Dragonborn. SKYRIM THEME - "Dragonborn" (METAL/ROCK COVER by Jonathan Young)**

However, I've faced worse things, and I had decades of experience under my belt. These things are nothing compared to the things I have faced. Placing my helmet on my head, I knew what I had to do. Time which had been completely still until this point began to move like it was in fast forward. That will change in a moment. **"Tiid Klo Ul!"** Time once more time utterly stopped, raising my crossbow I fired. Not wasting time, I pulled out another bolt and fired again. I repeated the process, until all the darkspawn had bolt's pierced through their body and armor.

Taking off past the darkspawn, who were slowly began to move again their bodies reacting to the crossbow bolts. Pushing on toward the farms I could see a Hurlock heading straight for a two children… Shit and he's moving faster and faster. Growling in frustration, and removing my crossbow, I pulled my shield free and held it in front of me like a battering arm. **"Wuld Nah Kest!"**

My entire body just MOVED as if a force of wind propelled me forward into the Hurlock. With time returning to normal just as I reached the monster, the effect was brutal. My shield slammed into the darkspawn with such speed and force that it literally went splat. Turning quickly, I looked at the kids who stared up at me in awe. "Find your parents." I told them as they ran off, facing the remaining darkspawn I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and shuddered as a warmth traveled up my arm.

"It has been a long time my friend." Drawing the longsword, I held it in front of me with a look of awe. The blade is ivory in color with Dovahzul, etched along the length of the blade in ebony. "Dovaldwiin it is time to go into battle once more." This sword, it is perhaps my greatest weapon, I forged this blade with the help of Eorlund Gray-Mane. Dovaldwiin was forged from the bones of Mirmurlnir, as was my shield and plate armor. Though it wasn't until later that my sword earned his name, translated into the common tongue my blade's name is: Dragon Destroying Steel.

Another name it earned is Alduin's Bane.

Staring at the darkspawn I cracked my neck. "Come on then!" Banging my sword against the shield, I stared at the twisted creatures who looked unsure about what to do. Finally, one of them made a decision and charged. As it swung its crude iron sword, I raised my shield blocking the attack. Pushing back with little effort, I swung Dovaldwiin taking off the head of the creature. Stepping over the fallen corpse I swung my personal weapon in a flourish. **"Yem."** The ebony lettering of Dovaldwiin began to glow with power, and the entire blade became wreathed in flames. Over the years my blade has been infused with many enchantments and powers. My friend the archmage Elenden aided me in this, since my skill with enchanting was nowhere near her level. By combining our knowledge, infused the power of my Thu'um or something close. With simple words, different powers activate the sword. Yem when translated into the common tongue means Blaze. The effect as you can guess is obvious.

"Gah!" Letting out a roar the collective darkspawn decided to charge me. Stupid move on their part.

Pulling the visor of my helmet up I held my shield in front of me and placed the sword above it. **"Yol."** I quietly whispered the word of power through my sword, the blue flames extended out and consuming the darkspawn. You know, Flemeth was right charred darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I quickly scanned the area, but saw nothing. Still just to make sure. **"Laas Yah Nir!"** My vision suddenly changed, it is similar to Predator vision or Detective Mode.

I could see the aura of the villagers and they weren't too far off. Though there is something strange, two of the aura's are different…. Instead of the purple/red, their color is a striking blue, and that wasn't the only thing that looked different. There were multiple auras that while they were purple/red they had spots of blue… If I had to guess the pure blue ones are Hawke and his sister, while the ones with spots are the Templars. Interesting…. Turning my head, I frowned… Off in the distance a large and I do mean large, imposing marched forward as it came closer I could see an orge… What caused me to frown is its aura… I have never seen an aura like this one before. the black and wriggling like maggots in a corpse…. That must be the taint… It's disturbing.

" **Daal."** (Return) I spoke as the flames on Dovaldwiin died down, sheathing my sword I ran over to where my crossbow laid on the ground. Sliding my shield up my back I slipped my foot underneath the stock of the crossbow and kicked the weapon into my arms. Turning back, I could see the ogre is picking up more speed, I better hurry. Reaching into my quiver I pulled a bolt free, but I removed the head and placed it in the first pouch of my belt on the right side.

Opening the first pouch the left side of my belt, I pulled out another bolt head. Unlike the pervious one which was made of dragon bone/Skyforge steel, this one is made from graphite and a harden glass that has a small amount of amber liquid. Placing the bolt head on the shaft of the bolt, I turned around to see the Orge has broken into a full run and is less than two hundred feet… away. Firing I quickly shouted. **"Feim Zii!"**

Allowing myself to sink into the ground, avoiding the resulting explosion. Despite not being caught in the blast, I could feel it shake the ground. Climbing through the ground and back to the surface I slid my crossbow onto my back over my shield. Walking toward the fallen corpse of the orge I whistled in shock. The orge or what was left of it, is blown to pieces. I couldn't find it's head or it's left arm or right leg, but it's chest remained. Though there is a large hole in the center. "Seems like the nitro did too good of a job… Sorine you beautiful insane bitch you never cease to amaze me."

Yeah… This is one thing I can't say I took from Mora's realm. Sorine wasn't just an expert with in all things Dwemer and weapons, she was also a talented alchemist and chemist. The crazy Breton had spent a great amount of time studying the explosive powder that the Redguard's possessed. Yeah…. Turns out gunpowder already existed in this world already. Though no one figured out how to make guns, or at that time at least. Sorine after finishing her studies, found that the gunpowder wasn't…. In her words. 'Powerful enough.' So, she began to experiment and tried to find something stronger… It took her ten years, but she did it.

The crazy bitch created nitroglycerin… Yeah… Why she thought it would ever be needed for vampire hunting, I'll never know. It did come in handy when the invasion from Akavir occurred, and it really helped when I had traveled there and faced down the Kamal or Snow Demons, and when I fought Tosh Raka for the second time. Now in order to keep my bolt heads from blowing me up, they were carefully placed within a soft and padded pouch, that had been enchanted to resist all manner of things.

Lowering my crossbow, I sighed in relief as I rubbed my shoulders. "Been a while, but I still got it." Turning around I froze seeing the village militia, and a group of Templars… How much did they see? I prepared to take off when they cheered…. Huh?

* * *

Turns out they only saw the aftermath of my attack, and they hadn't seen me coming out of the ground. Though the Templars were more than curious about what I did to the orge and the darkspawn I turned to ash. After I quickly explained that I had used a manmade chemical along with an enchanted sword. After allowing them to carefully examine one of my nitro bolts and my sword they determined I wasn't an apostate… Thank goodness they didn't think to test ME! To be honest I am not sure if I count as a mage here. Is the Fade and Aetherius the same thing? Or could it be another plain of Oblivion?

… Damn it I'm not a mage or wizard, this isn't for me to figure out. I'm a warrior I fight at the front and take hits. I can think of this later, right now I am trying to deal with the fact, that everyone and the mother is trying to buy me a drink. It's not that I minded but I remember the first time I preformed a heroic deed…Slaying the dragon Mirmurlnir, after I got back to Whiterun Jarl Balgruuf declared me the Thane and we had one hell of a feast.

That was also when I got alcohol poisoning, luckily Restoration magic heals just about everything. So, I rather avoid having a repeat of that, sure my skill with Restoration is extremely high. Hell, it is one of few branches I am good in, but it's better to not let everyone know I have magic.

"Well look at you, not even one day and you're already a hero." Leliana smiled playfully at me as she sipped at her ale. "You really are out of a story."

Snorting I puffed out a smoke ring. "Waxhuthi." I hissed at her in the Argonian language. Sure, it's next to impossible for a non Argonian to fully speak the language or pronounce the word's properly. I was able to pick up a few things from an Argonian friend by the name of Tibus Theodes the Swift. Including a few nasty swear words. **(AN: Just an Argonian character I made in the games)**

The Lay Sister stared at me in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled to myself until someone slapped my back, grunting I nodded at the person before returning to smoking. The Orlesian woman had a smirk on her face, when she saw that. Rolling my eyes, I took another puff of my pipe. "Now, I believe you were asking me some questions before you started to tease me again."

Smiling slightly the former bard nodded and held up her quill. "Oui. Thank you for the reminder, now what tell me about the Companions? "After the fight and few tests by the Templars, Leliana began to question me more about Skyrim. Like some stories from the land, what was it like, same about the people. I answered the questions only stopping to clarify something she wasn't clear on.

"Merci Calder, your land sounds lovely to have heroes constantly rise up." The former bard sighed lost slightly in a day dream. "Then those Companions you mentioned, they truly sound like a noble order of warriors."

Finishing my pint of ale, I slowly stretch out my body a smirk on my lips. "Trust me they are more like a pack of wild dogs."

"Oh, they can't be that bad." Leliana said defending them.

"Your right. They're more like wolves." Chuckling softly, I stood up. "It's been a pleasure Leliana, but I think I will retire to my room." It wasn't that late, but I needed some rest and time alone.

Standing up the Lay Sister bowed her head. "Of course, may we continue this later this evening? If you aren't busy, your land sounds truly fascinating."

"Aye." Bowing my head back, I picked up my things. "Of course, Sister Leliana, till later." Bowing my head once again, I turned around and headed to my room, for some rest.

* * *

I dreamt very little during my little power nap, but what I did dream was pleasant. I dreamt that I was home in Whiterun with Serana, surrounded by the people we knew. We were all celebrating something. Of what I wasn't sure, but it was fun none the less. However, my dream was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Groaning I slowly lifted my head and glared at the door. "Who is there?"

"Forgive me your lordship, but there are some men who wish to speak to you." The voice of one of the servers answered me.

Smacking my lips, I slowly sat up and stretched out with a grunt. "Very well, where are they?"

"Right beside me lordship."

Frowning, I looked over at the corner of the room and saw my armor, weapons, and gear laying in the corner. Standing to my feet, I strapped on my sword belt and walked to the door. Unlocking the door and opening it my mouth dropped slightly. The man standing next to the serving girl, is an older man with long black hair, and beard. He wore silvery armor with a battle skirt, along with a sword and dagger strapped to his hip.

"Pardon the intrusion, my name is Duncan and I would to speak to you about the darkspawn you killed." The Commander of the Ferelden Grey Warden said standing before me.


	3. Some Truth and a Witch

**Hey guys I am back without another chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Trust me when I say that I had some fun writing this chapter, and I will do my best to get to the Blight. Now quick question folks, who do you want the Warden to be? I have my own canon, and so does everyone else. Also do you guys want to see multiple Origins? Let me know I had my own ideas but I like hearing from you all. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Same to everyone who reviews, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Aluriea: I am glad you approve of the story, and yeah I thought the twist that time speeds up works well. Since you do stop time and all, and thanks I am glad you like the music choice.**

 **TheSpaceMan: I see your cultured as well my friend. -Tips my top hat to you-**

 **Max: I am happy you like what your seeing, and your welcome for the story.**

 **Zack32: Thanks I hope this crossover does well. As for the connections? Well who knows, there could be something connecting them... But who knows? As for shapeshifting? Oh I know what you mean, but my question to you is this... What makes you think he doesn't already know how to do something like that already? Food for thought xD**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Staring down Duncan I couldn't help but feel impressed. The man looked to be in his early fifties, late forties and yet he carried himself well. We were the same height and I could see he is sizing me up, just like I am doing to him. Though there is something else in his gaze, it looked like confusion mixed with fear. "Forgive me but what could we have to speak about?" I asked carefully, I decided to not play on my knowledge of him.

"Perhaps we should start over. I am a Grey Warden, myself along with a junior members of our order and two recruits were tracking those darkspawn." The older man spoke as he tapped his breastplate, which I could see a dark griffin etched into the metal. "Imagine our surprise when we found them dead." Ah so he isn't mentioning that Grey Warden's can sense darkspawn, interesting. "The villagers told us you beat them single handedly, which is quite impressive."

"You're here to compliment me?" I don't buy that, he may be here looking to recruit me. Since he does believe a Blight could be coming, and it is.

Chuckling the older man held up hands, but his jovial nature is just a front. "No, I came to see if you had perhaps been tainted. Would you mind if we examined you?"

I knew I wasn't tainted, but I should humor him. Plus, I wanted to figure out what he really wanted. Stepping back, I motioned for the Warden to come inside. "Very well and we?"

"Yes, one of the junior Wardens. Alistair." Duncan moved to the side, and in stepped Alistair Theirin the future (maybe) king of Ferelden. He is a little shorter than I am, I would say five foot ten at least. The blonde man or should I say young man, looked to be in his late teens, possibly nineteen. He wore the Grey Warden armor from the third game, which meant that this is the official Warden armor. Strapped to his back is a kite shield, and a Templar long sword hung at his left side.

"Hello there, my name is Alistair and I'll be your doctor today." The blonde had a friendly grin on his face.

Chuckling softly, I shook my head., even in real life this guy is fun to be around. "Good to meet you Alistair. I'm Calder."

"You as well." Alistair nodded his becoming all business. "Excuse me I just need to examine you for a moment."

"I'll save you some trouble, I wasn't wounded by the darkspawn and I thoroughly cleaned my gear of any blood." I gestured to my sword and my quiver that contained my bolts. I had recovered my ammunition from the darkspawn, and carefully cleaned them off. Same goes for my sword, scabbard, and gloves.

The junior Grey Warden nodded and carefully looked me over, a frown on his face. I don't know why but the frown on his face bothered me. "Duncan… I can't be sure, but something feels off, it isn't the taint. There is something though it's just... It's like… singing almost."

Duncan slowly nodded his head a thoughtful look on his face. "Alistair would you give us a moment?"

"… Of course." The future king slowly nodded, but he looked upset about being left in the dark.

After Alistair left the room, Duncan shut the door and slowly turned to face me. His eyes were cold and steely. I knew that look well, because I gave it very often when I encountered something dangerous. Something that I didn't completely understand, something that could be dangerous. Something I may have to kill. Duncan didn't draw his weapon, and neither did I. We didn't have to, right now we are predators eyeing the other.

"What are you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Staring at the Grey Warden I felt my fingers twitch. "What do you think I am?"

"You feel like the Old Gods, there is a sound coming from you." The armored man answered carefully trying to gauge my reactions. My face gave away nothing, I simply stared at him. Not getting an answer from me, the Grey Warden decided to ask. "Tell me, are you an Old God in human form?"

Staring at his hands, I could see the muscles in his fingers twitch. Depending on how I answered he may try to kill me. Understandable, if I was in shoes I would do the same thing. If I was an Old God in human form, I could cause so much damage. Especially if the darkspawn got to me. "Duncan would you mind if I sat down?" I slowly nodded my head toward the wooden chair near the back of the room.

"Very well, but slowly." He said with a distrustful look in his eyes.

Moving with careful and deliberate steps, I sat down in the chair and crossed my arms. "Now. I am not sure how to answer your question, at least in a way you would understand." Just as Duncan opened his mouth to speak I held up a hand. " **Drem** , patience I am answering in my way. My name is Calder Dragonbane, and I am Dragonborn."

"I do not understand." Duncan said with some confusion in his eyes, but his steely resolve is still there.

Frowning I thought over how to explain this without sounding like a demon, or an Old God. "I assure you of this Duncan, I am mortal. If you cut me I will bleed, if you stab me I will die." Well maybe, there isn't much that can pierce my skin anymore. Steel doesn't work that much I do know.

"It still does not explain why or how you let off the feeling of an Old God." Duncan crossed his arms staring at me.

"I understand trust me, a Dragonborn is a mortal who carries the blood and soul of a dragon but has the body of a man." I explained gauging his reaction, so far, he hasn't done a thing but stand there listening. Which is good for right now. "As for why I let of that feeling, I can't explain it to you. Because I don't understand it myself, however I can assure you I am not an Old God." Staring at the physically older man I raised an eyebrow. "Does this help?"

Give Duncan credit he didn't so much as blink as I was speaking, though it looks like he is thinking. "I want to believe you, but unless you can prove- "

"If you want proof I can give it to you."

Blinking in confusion the Grey Warden had curiosity written on his face. "How do you intend to do that?"

"If you will give me a moment to gather my things, and if you and your fellow Wardens follow me out of the town I will show you." I knew this is a risky move, but I couldn't afford any fighting in town. Am I confident that I could take him and the other Wardens? Yes, I am, yet I didn't want to cause damage to Lothering.

Frowning Duncan looked thoughtful before nodding. "Very well Calder." Despite agreeing to my requests, the Warden didn't move at all. He doesn't trust me to bolt or try something. Again, I don't blame him, I would do the same thing.

Standing to my feet I quickly put my armor back on, while by myself. It took me a little longer without some aid, but I made do. I've had to do it before plenty of times, over the years. After making sure I had everything with me, minus my supplies (Hopefully I won't need them). Following Duncan, or rather having Duncan make me lead the way out. I told the innkeeper I would be back I just had some business with the Wardens.

Alistair and two other men, followed behind Duncan and myself. The first one is a chainmail shirt and coif, with plate gauntlets. His shoulders are covered in plate pauldrons, and leg/boot armor. Over the chain shirt is a white tabard, with a gray standalone tower on a red cliff. His head is completely shaved, and he had several day's growth on his face. He had a heater shield on his back, with a mace and long dagger sheathed in the belt around his waist. He is close around Alistair's height, and looks close to my physical age if not older.

The second man, had oily black hair and a twitchy look in his eyes. He wore dark breeches, with high boots and an even darker tunic. A hooded cloak, rested around his shoulders, he had on leather armor in various places of his body, but nothing that would incumber his movements. Around his chest is a belt of throwing knives, while at his sides are two dirks. He looked to be around the same age as Alistair.

Ser Jory and Daveth, given the fact they aren't in Warden armor meant they are just recruits right now. I guess Duncan is still gathering recruits, though the Blight hasn't started yet so why now? Curiosity abounds, but I can think on it later. Walking outside, I saw four horses plus a small pony carrying supplies. One of the horses carried a two-handed great sword, which meant that is Jory's. While the other had a simple bow with a quiver on it, that must be Daveth's horse.

The junior Warden and the two recruits had a curious look on their faces, but Duncan asked for the two men to remain here while Alistair and himself follow me. Jory looked upset but Daveth didn't seem to care. Without another word they both went back inside. I guess the senor Warden wants to keep certain things on a need to know basis. Leading both Wardens outside of the village, I made sure we were a good distance away, and that one else is around before I spoke.

"Duncan is this a good spot?" I asked looking around.

"As long as you do not bring harm to anyone, we should be fine." He answered though he did stand a good distance away.

Alistair finally spoke up in a frustrated tone. "Does anyone want to tell me, what is going on?" Duncan quickly explained what I had told him, and after he was finished the future king had a wide grin on his face. "Will he turn into a dragon? Or breathe fire- "

Rolling my eyes slightly, I whistled drawing his attention to me. Turning to the side I opened my mouth. **"Yol!"** A small burst of flame escaped my mouth and began to burn the grass. Alistair and Duncan both jumped slightly, going for their weapons. **"Fo!"** A cone of ice escaped my mouth covering the fire and freezing it completely. "Convinced?" I asked with a frown.

Before the older Warden could answer Alistair slightly glared at me. The younger Warden looked like he wanted to burn me at the stake. "You think some fancy words, could convince us you're the what? The bastard child of a drunken knight and a high dragon? You're an apostate just pulling a cheap trick-"

" **Alistair."** I spoke my voice becoming darker and heavier. Despite only being a little taller than the future king, I loomed over him angrily. The Dova inside of me roared in anger, as the temperature began to drop. **"Dreh ni kuz zey fah osos beliik do loziik mindol. Hi krilon vothnaar zey wah daar atumei nahlii? Zu'u los Dovahkiin, Qahnaarin do Alduin. Faal Dovah do faal Brom, kodaaviik do faal Strundu'ul, enfan amiv zey naal faal Mudozaan ko faan do Kaan ahrk Shor. Zu'u los Ysmir,** **thur do dov. Hi kent mindos hin staad joor."**

(Alistair. Do not take me for some conjurer of deceitful/cheap tricks. You dare compare me to those lesser beings? I am Dragonborn, vanquisher of Alduin. The Dragon of the North, bearer of the Stormcrown, bestowed onto me by the Greybeards in the name of Kyne and Shor. I am Ysmir, overlord of dragonkind. You must learn your place mortal.)

Both men stared at me wide eyed, Duncan wasn't the focus of my inner dragon's fury but even he looked frightened. Alistair dropped to the ground in panic, his eyes wide with fear. Taking a deep breath, I centered myself reigning in my dragon half. Clearing my throat, I raised an eyebrow. "Convinced that I am speaking of the truth?"

"I… by the Maker what was that? What are you?" Alistair shakily asked.

"I am as my father Akatosh made me." I stated staring down at the blonde with a frown, before sighing. I felt a little bad about what just happened, facing down a dragon's anger is no easy thing. "As to what you felt and saw, that is my Thu'um or my Voice. It is an ancient magic that uses Words of Power. Dragons can master and use their Thu'um at will, as this sacred language is their natural tongue it is inborn into their souls from the moment of their creation, Mortals are only able to learn and use the Thu'um through a long process of meditation and the practice of the words. There are exceptions to this, these rare individuals are known as Dragonborns, those who are born with the body of a mortal but the soul of a dragon. While what I do is magic, it isn't mortal magic and it doesn't come from the Fade. It comes from my own Soul. So, I am not an apostate."

Alistair who climbed to his feet with Duncan's help smacked his lips. "Wait… Does that mean when dragons fight, they are just having a conversation?"

"There is no distinction between debate and combat to a dragon. **Tinvaak los grah** (Talk/speech is battle). For us it is one and the same." Chuckling slightly, I shook my head, remembering how Paarthurnax explained it to me a long time ago. "Now, do you both believe me?"

"Well seeing is believing, then I am a believer." Alistair said his eyes wide. "So… How did it work with your parents? Did your father-"

Frowning slightly, I rolled my eyes. "My parents were human, if you are wondering Akatosh he is a Divine. The father of all dragons, at least the dragons in my homeland."

"Alistair don't sass him." The older man stared at the junior Warden, before fixing his gaze back on me. "Calder forgive me for earlier but given the situation I hope you understand. Yet there is a small problem that should be addressed. You still give off a call similar to the Old Gods, which means darkspawn will come after you. If you become infected with the taint, I'm afraid of what may happen."

Crossing my arms, I nodded, and began to think over this information. "Yes, but I doubt they can touch me, aside from my skills as a warrior-" Staring at the two Wardens I nodded at the frozen flame. "-That is just the weakest, version of my power. Shouts are made up of three Words of Power, and I used only a small amount of power for those words. However, I doubt the darkspawn will come after me, could you 'hear' my call from off in the distance? Or could you only hear it when you were in the same room as me?"

Duncan nodded and stroked his beard in thought. "Very well, I shall not press the issue be warry though. The darkspawn are moving in mass, I'm afraid we may have a Blight on our hands."

"If it is good luck, and if you need my aid. Let me know." I said with a nod, before looking at the future king. "Alistair, I am sorry for what happened." I really did feel sorry about that, but I think he learned not to anger a dragon.

Giving me a nervous grin Alistair shook his head. "It's alright, I think I learned my lesson about teasing dragons."

"Mark it up there with never entering a drinking contest with a dwarf." Chuckling, I saw the blonde smile slightly at that. Good to know he isn't totally afraid of me, turning back to look at Duncan. "Do we have anything else left to discuss, in regard to this issue?"

The Warden Commander had a thoughtful look on his face. "I do not think so, but I would like to know more about you. You're an unknown and it would be better if we had answers."

"Very well. I'll answer what I can."

* * *

Thus, began a small integration it just involved questions about myself. Explaining more about Dragonborn's, where I came from. Both Wardens were surprised at what I had told them, granted I didn't tell them the entire truth. So far all they know is that I come from a land that is beyond the known borders of Thedas. They in turn answered my questions. Typically, Grey Wardens are secretive, but given what I am and the similar call I gave off to the Old Gods… Duncan decided to be truthful about certain things, though he didn't reveal too much. Things that I already knew or suspected, things that Alistair hadn't learned yet. As we spoke it became clearer that I need to be extremely careful, even more so than before. I may not be an Old God, but the taint of the darkspawn could turn me into something just as twisted.

Which meant I could not become a Grey Warden. Or so Duncan and I believe, and we rather not test it. After finishing our conversation, the three of walked back to the village, they would be moving on. Duncan said they had to get back to Denerim. When he answered my question, he mentioned that the darkspawn have been appearing more and more recently… Which meant that the Blight will start soon enough. Once we were back at the inn and Jory and Daveth were collected, they road off. Though before they left I decided to pass on some knowledge to the senor Warden, out of earshot from the other three of course.

"Duncan as I was traveling I heard about some… individuals that could be worth looking at. If this really is a Blight, you will need all the Wardens you can get." I quickly relayed some vague references to the different Origins. Hopefully we can save all of them, otherwise who knows what kind of fate they may face.

The physically older man frowned for a moment. "You seem to know more than your telling but thank you." Holding out his hand to me the Grey Warden nodded.

Taking his forearm, I kept my face neutral I can't let him know the truth. So, best be vague as possible here. "The dragons of my land are attuned to the flow of time."

"Very well." Duncan still looked suspicious, but he nodded none the less.

"Farewell Alistair, Ser Jory, Daveth." Waving the three goodbye, I headed into the tavern. I must be prepared for what is to come, which meant training.

* * *

I spent the next two weeks in Lothering preparing myself. When I had first come Tamriel, I made the decision to train myself. At that moment I wasn't sure if I was going to be the Dragonborn or not. I had tried to Shout but nothing came of it, so I figured I would at least be physically able to take care of myself. In between my time working with my father at the forge, I would spend my time training and toning my body. Even after I became the Dragonborn, I kept the training up which helped in a long run, especially when I started to train with the Blades. Now that I am back in my younger body, I retrained not only my body but also my mind.

When I went Akavir to fight Tosh Raka for the second time. I didn't just go straight to his land, no I wandered the continent of Akavir for a few years. Gathering allies, learning new skills, and building up an army to fight the tiger man. While in Akavir I discovered the native humans weren't all gone, in fact they had survived. Their culture is quite interesting, it was a mix of the different Eastern cultures from Earth. While living among the Akaviri, they taught me many things. Including meditation, which in my opinion is the most valuable thing I was taught. It's use helped me not control but direct my dragon half's need for domination. Meditation also helped me with my emotions, more specifically dealing with my wife's death and our separation. I am not over her death, far from it but I have come to terms with it.

Meditation and re-training my body that has been my life for these past two weeks. In between training, I spent my time getting to know the people of Lothering. More specifically, Leliana and the Hawke family. They all were good people, Hawke I found can be very sarcastic when he wants to and is an extremely talented staff/spear fighter. In fact, that is how he hid himself from the Templars, he acted a militia leader and fought with this staff. Bethany his sister is extremely sweet but won't take crap from anyone, and she acted as an herbalist in the village. Another useful cover for a mage, I didn't get to meet Carver as he is in the army. As for the matron of the Hawke family, Leandra acted like everyone's mother, and even treated me as a member of the family.

She reminded me of Arthur's mother… My first mother…. I will not let her be killed, that much is certain, as soon as I am done with helping the Warden and stopping the events of Awakening, I am making my way to Kirkwall. She isn't going to die on my watch, that's for damn sure.

Then of course there is Leliana, the former bard is extremely sweet and caring. The Orlesian red-head and I would spend time together in the tavern in the evenings. There I would tell her some old stories of Skyrim, mostly the tales and legends about the heroes of old. Or she would tell me some old stories she knew. If we weren't doing that, in between her chantry duties Leliana would help me train. Hawke would join in once in a while, or to help spice things up Leliana asked one of the Templars to spar with me.

In between all of that, Leliana would honestly ask me to attend a chantry service. I simply told her no, which she didn't understand.

"Calder why won't you attend a service?" She finally asked one night, as we both were eating dinner.

Looking up from my meal with a raised eyebrow I snorted. "Did you ever think that I don't believe in the Maker?"

"I-of course why didn't I think of that." Leliana sighed shaking her head, looking at me the red-head had a questioning look on her face. "Still why not come and listen to the Chant of Light? Even if you don't believe in the Maker surely you could just come and listen."

Leaning back in my chair I crossed my arms. "Because all the chant really is people crying out for someone to save them. The gods of my home find that laughable, especially Shor and Talos. While your god wants you to be on your knees, mine would have us stand with them. As equals." Thinking that was the end of the conversation I decided to start eating again.

"You never talk about your beliefs, could you tell me about them? Who is Shor or Talos? What do they-"

Groaning I sighed and put my spoon down… Can't I just eat in peace?

* * *

As the days went by I watched as more and more troops move through Lothering, I knew that my time was drawing short. I had decided to let events play out the way they had. I learned the hard way that certain events no matter what you do will happen. Only the name of the players and places will change, otherwise events will play out the same with different outcomes. So, with that in mind, I decided to head to Ostagar when the time was right. Though before then I needed to see if I could call upon the power of an old friend.

I left the village of Lothering, with the promise to my newfound friends I would be back by nightfall. Once I made was clear of the village, and all the outlying farms, I walked until I found myself in a large clearing. I quickly shouted to see if there was anyone around. The Aura Whisper showed that other than the animals whose aura is white, however there is one animal that seemed off. A raven to be specific… Its aura is mixed with blue…. The blue that I have come to associate with magic users of this realm.

Either that bird is magical, or it is Morrigan or Flemeth, or some other shapeshifter. It doesn't know that I am on to it, but they heard me Shout. This is not good. If it is the Witch of the Wilds or her daughter, both women will want to use me for their own ends and as Mora learned. I am no one's puppet. How should I play this? I could easily scare whoever it is with Dismay, or just slow time and walk away from the situation. Or I could just call whoever it is out and deal with them on my terms.

Or…. **"Vul Nil Soven!"** (Dark, Void, Hidden)

The world became more muted, in all things. Things seemed darker, sounds were all but gone. Even when I did hear things, it sounded like it was coming from far away. This is the power of the Shadow Walk Shout. It isn't like turning invisible, no this Shout pulls me into a shadowy world that is next to real one. Thus, it allows the user to move about freely, without leaving a trace they are there. Moving around the clearing, I watched a lone raven flew from the trees to the spot I once was in.

In a strange and almost grotesque fashion I watched as the raven grew and change. Its feathers molted off into a large pile that soon faded into nothingness. Standing in the place of the raven is a beautiful and exotic woman holding a staff. Now Morrigan in the game was hot, here? Just down right gorgeous, everything about her screamed foreign. She looked to be only a little older then Alistair himself, which meant she is younger than I thought. Yet despite her beautiful appearance and youth, there is something else underneath that.

Danger.

Morrigan carried herself the way a predator would, and it showed. She is not someone to be trifled with, and that means I must be careful.

"Strange. Where did he go?" The black-haired sorceress muttered to herself, her gold eyes alight with curiosity.

Maneuvering behind her I made sure I was a good fifty feet behind her, as my Shout began to end. The world snapped back to reality, as if nothing ever happened. Yet I felt disoriented and waited for my senses to come back to normal. Luckily it didn't take long, yet the moment they did that is when Morrigan sensed my presence. Spinning on her heel the sorceress raised her staff defensively. I could see from the look on her face, she was mentally cursing herself for taking this long to sense my presence.

A small smirk appeared on my face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	4. Clash of Power, old ally,Warden Recruits

**Hey everyone I am back with another update, and I have to say I am so glad to see so many people liking this so far. I just put this out on a whim, and yet the responses are great. So thank you everyone, thank you to everyone who followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Same to everyone who reviews, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Shadow Pegasus: Thanks I will do my best.**

 **Graywolf144: Glad you love the story, and I like your ideas for the Wardens. I also have ideas for the other Origins, not all of them become Wardens but they will be apart of the story.**

 **Zack32: Yeah Calder is OP but you will discover in this chapter he has a code about power. Power has a place and purpose, which means you shouldn't abuse it. Or another way of saying it, there is the right way and the easy way. Which means just because he does have the power of Ysmir he won't use it, unless the situation calls for it. Same with that power, he doesn't use it often unless he HAS too. Like when he faced Tosh Raka, who could turn into a dragon. Anyway yeah Leliana just wants to atone for her sins, and Calder will have her question the Chantry, not her faith just the Chantry itself.**

 **Mad thought: Yep fun times indeed.**

 **Nox Descious: I agree with you Jonathan Young is amazing. Also completly understandable, I know my story isn't for everyone. Though thank you for the honest rating, and taking the time to review.**

 **Blood Enraged: Completly understandable, some people prefer magic users over warriors. That's fine. Personally I like all classes. Though Calder as the story progress displays magical power, just not as well as others. He is good with Restoration, he even admits that in chapter two. He also knows a few other spells that he learned to aid him. It's just certain areas of magic he lacks talent in or he just has minor skills with it. Also I am glad you like the story.**

 **Akshka: I am glad you like it and here is more.**

 **Max: I am glad you liked that and yeah Calder has a sense of humor. Also yeah I am doing the multiple Origin route, but not all of them will be Wardens. Some will come across the group at certain points, and help them. As for the timing, Duncan didn't do this alone there are other Wardens. Though in this case, he headed straight for recruiting. Also darkspawn can hear the Call of the Old Gods as can Grey Wardens, blighted or no. For Calder they just have to be close to him. Any other case a Warden has to be be close to their own Calling, which sadly Duncan is. Alistair mentions it in game.**

 **Now for those of you following the The Maverick Emperor, I am working on it right now. So just be patient with me, I burnt myself out for a while but I am back on track. As for the Maverick Ranger, I am going to re-write it. I've decided to cut the extra bad Rangers, because other then just being there... I can't think of what else to do with them, or who they are or what they all want. I am sorry please forgive me! Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

Staring at me with a glare, the witch didn't move. Hell, to anyone else it would like she wasn't breathing. She kept perfectly still watching me with those gold eyes of hers. Now I know for a fact that I could take Morrigan if it came down to it, but I rather not make an enemy of her. Keeping my body posture open I nodded my head. "Greetings my lady." The mage stared me down, not moving or speaking. "Put the staff down before you hurt yourself, I have no desire to harm you. I only wish to know why you were spying on me."

"You ask me to put down my only means of defense against an armored opponent? I think not." Morrigan smirked at me, her tone voice said she knew something I didn't. Too bad for her, I knew she had magic. Or could it be she had some sort of trick up her sleeve that I didn't know about?

"We both know you're a mage, so unless you're here alone. Which you very well could be, and you obviously know something about me. So let us drop the pretenses and get down to what you want." Crossing my arms, I slowly shrugged my shoulders.

The daughter of the Witch of the Wilds didn't look surprised. All hostility was gone placing a hand on her hip, Morrigan laughed slightly. "Someone from the human world that cuts to the point. I like you. Very well you may call me Morrigan, and I am alone."

"A pleasure, you may call me Calder. Now can you tell me why you were watching me?" I inclined my head toward the black-haired woman. I don't really believe she is alone, but Flemeth is a lot stronger then Morrigan, and older than me. Couple that with my lack of how their magic really works? She could be very well be behind me and making faces at me.

"My what a proper greeting out here in the woods." Chuckling Morrigan's eyes glowed with amusement. "I have been watching you for some time, there is something… Strange about you. You are no mage, and yet you seem to possess magic. I was merely curious, even more so now."

For some reason I doubt that. In fact, I am surprised she took this long to even show up… Or she could have been watching me for a while now. With Morrigan who knows? "Really? If I may ask what do you think I am? From all your observations, what would classify me as?"

Morrigan leaned slightly on her staff and tapped her chin in thought. "I do not know, for looks are deceiving. You carry yourself and look the part of a warrior, yet there is intelligence in your eyes that say your more than that. You demonstrated something akin to magic, yet it is no magic that I have no knowledge of, quite curious. You are quite a mystery, I have watched you for a time and yet I can not fathom what you are."

"Why did you first start watching me? What brought me to your attention?"

"During your battle with the darkspawn of course." Morrigan had a sly smile on her face. "Single handedly killing them with little effort, was quite interesting. Your skill surely is beyond that of any mortal man."

Now dragons love being complemented, it's a point of pride with any of the Dov. I am no exception, but I am not just a Dova. I am a human being, one that is suspicious. So, I decided to see how much, she really did know. "How did I do it then?"

"What?" Morrigan flattered her smile vanishing with a look of confusion, but it passed by so quickly that I would have missed it if I wasn't looking for it.

"How did I destroy the darkspawn? Regale me with the tale." Gesturing for her to continue, I watched with some amusement as Morrigan twitched slightly. She wasn't expecting this, which told me a lot about her and this situation. Morrigan tried to cover herself, by saying what I did to the darkspawn, but not how I destroyed them. The way she spoke, it could have been convincing but I am not an idiot and I know who she is. Finally, I raised an eyebrow a look of impatience on my face. "Who told you about me? You obviously didn't witness the battle yourself, so either you heard the story from the villagers. Or someone else did."

"Muahahaha, you see? I told you he wouldn't be fooled by you girl."

From behind Morrigan a figure melted from the trees, and I do mean melted. Slowly striding up to Morrigan's side is the Witch of the Wilds herself. Flemeth looked exactly like she did in the second game. Now any sane person who knew what Flemeth is, would began to shit themselves in fear. I am not. I knew that she is Mythal and had more power then any mortal should possess. Yet I wasn't afraid of her. I have faced beings like this before and won. Though I won't go picking a fight that's for damn sure, Flemeth obviously wanted to talk to me. What about I can't be sure, but I will find out soon enough.

"Mother I- "Morrigan flushed in anger but stopped when the goddess held up her hand.

"Enough Morrigan, I shall speak to our new friend. Alone." The Witch of the Wilds gave the younger woman a stare that said she would not be argued with.

"Of course, my dear sweet mother." Morrigan rolled her eyes and turned to look at me and nodded her head slightly. Then in a very disturbing if not interesting display of magic, Morrigan turned herself into a raven and flew away.

Both Flemeth and I watched Morrigan leave, once she was a blip in the sky we turned to face each other. We both stared the other down, neither of us saying anything. There is a subtle pressure in the air that touched on the edge of the senses, it slowly tugged at the very being of what and who you are. The pressure began to grow becoming visible, as arcs of electricity began to dance around the clearing and us both. This is what it's like when two Powers size the other up, this is why Flemeth had sent Morrigan away. It is dangerous to be anywhere near or between those of great Power when they face another being of equal or greater strength.

The wind started to blow past the two of us, in a flash of light that took the form of a winged serpent. Flemeth was replaced by a large purple and black dragon. The creature's black horns were curved backwards, while's it's snout had a curve to it forming a beak. It had a lighter shade of purple for its underbelly, while the horns, spines and claws were all black. Letting out a growl/screech that was almost deafening. Snarling the dragon's mouth filled with pale yellow flames, my chest began to rumble as a burning sensation within me.

" **Yol Toor Shul!"** A torrent of red and orange fire flew from my mouth, just as Flemeth breathed out fire as well. The two streams of fire clashed against one another, neither one of us giving an inch but not gaining either. A few seconds pass and both fires die out, and the Witch of the Wilds had returned to her normal form. We stared at one another for another moment, and then Flemeth bowed her head slightly.

"Andaran atish'an." (Enter this place in peace)

" **Drem Yol Lok."** (Greetings, Peace, Fire, Sky) Returning the bow with a nod of my own, I chuckled to myself about what just happened. This was simply a test and I have a feeling it isn't over yet. "You are no **Dov** , but you wore the face of one. Thus, by tradition the elder speaks."

Flemeth laughed at that and crossed her arms, a look of amusement on her face. "My, my manners? What a rare treat."

"I've always believed in being polite, especially when dealing with the unknown." Placing a hand on the pommel of my sword, I turned my head. "Now my lady what shall I call you?"

"Names are pretty, but useless does everything need a Name? Does the sky? The River?" Flemeth had a small smirk on her face, I knew what she was doing. She knew that I had at least some idea, on who she really was. Which meant she must have knowledge on me, then again it doesn't surprise me. She is possessed by an elven mage/god, and typically she always knows more then someone else.

"Then like with Morrigan let us cut to the chase, what do you want with me?" Seriously I really doubt she would come all the way here just for a chat. No, my appearance in this world, must have caught her attention. Though why did it take her this long to approach me I do not know.

Smiling slyly the Witch of the Wilds, slowly began to walk closer to me. "Want? What makes you think I want anything from you? I simply wished to observe, it is not every day something old returns though in a different way."

Frowning for a moment, I thought over her words and that is when it hit me. If she is speaking of what I am thinking of, then I understood why she wanted to watch me. It makes sense, it explains why Morrigan was here. If I hadn't exposed her, they would have quietly watched me from a distance. "I am not the same as them, or others like them. I am different."

"Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. What makes you any different?" The Witch of the Wilds shrugged her shoulders and paced a little.

"They abused their Power, I will not. Power has a purpose and must be used for that purpose, and when it is done you set it aside." Crossing my arms, I felt a little preachy saying that, but it is how I felt. I took the Greybeards and Paarthurnax's lessons to heart. Now I am not saying that I am a Greybeard and follow the Way of the Voice, but I don't abuse the Power I was given. My power has not and will not consume me like it did Miraak, Alduin or others like them. "With great Power comes great Responsibility." Was it cheap quoting Spider-Man? Yes, however it fit the situation and I think it will get the point across.

The Witch of the Wilds stared at me before laughing loudly. "Hahahaha very well my curiosity is stated for now, Morrigan will not bother you. At least until you join up with the Wardens." Turning around the woman began to leave but stopped and held her chin and started to mutter to herself. "You try and fight destiny, but will you achieve an early grave? Or change the world, even I can't tell." Flemeth without another word, leaving me in the clearing alone.

After she left, I closed my eyes and counted to ten as I tried to center myself. So, she can see the future, or at least something like that. However, that isn't what's bothering me, it's the fact she gave me some advice. If I try to change to the canon too much, it may end with my death. Smacking my lips, I shook my head with a sigh. "I can't change major events, but I can limit the casualties. Well then let's begin limiting the casualties."

* * *

"Ah my lord, I am so pleased your not dead." Alfred my Dremora butler said in a tone that displayed nothing but politeness and professionalism. I still have no idea how he does it, but I don't question the fact he can.

"Thank you, Alfred. Now I have some questions for you." As I spoke I removed my crossbow, shield, and pack. Flemeth had just left and since she and her daughter were gone I decided to get back to my real reason for being here.

Raising an eyebrow, the Dremora let out a sigh. "Allow me a moment to lower my intelligence to match yours my lord."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Be serious Alfred. Now you said I was on the edges of Aetherius, in a place not even the Divine's have been."

"Your powers for stating the obvious never fail to impress me." Bowing slightly the Dremora lifted himself back. "You are however correct, if I were to venture a guess I would say you are further then that." The Dremora began to look around with a frown, his face twitching slightly. "This land… This world, there is something wrong with it."

"That would be the Blight- "

"It is not the Sickness, that is familiar to me. No, there is something… Disturbing here." Alfred looked around with a disgusted look on his face. "The world is… Wrong. The very earth sleeps, while the magic of this world… It does not come from Aetherius, it comes from Somewhere else."

"The magic here comes from drawing power from the Fade, mages tap into the Fade to change reality to fit their whim." Staring at the Dremora I watched him shudder, something about the Dragon Age world really bothers him. Could the Fade be another realm of Oblivion? Or something similar at least and as a creature of Oblivion he draws power from it… Thus, the Veil is disturbing him…. Sighing I rubbed the back of my head, I am not a mage or wizard. This is above my paygrade. "Alfred you may go, but before you do… Is it possible to Call him?"

"It should be my lord, no matter where you are one thing remains constant. It is always flowing, in one form or another. If you Call, he shall answer you." Bowing the Dremora vanished, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Crossing my arms, I sighed my mind racing with questions. Questions that needed answering, yet the only one that could provide me with answers or ideas, is too dangerous to call upon. "Screw it." Shaking my head, my eyes turned to the sky. "Sheogorath if you sent me here… We are going to have words, and Father will be involved." Now I may be crazy, but I swear I heard a mad cackle in the back of my mind along with a groan.

Shaking my head, I pushed these questions from my mind. Right now, I needed to focus. If Alfred is right, and he typically is. Then all I have to do is Call and he will answer me. The question is though… Do I really need to? Power has a purpose and shouldn't be abused… I have seen what happens when Power has been abused. Dragon Break's and Elder Scrolls have been quite useful in showing me what could have been. It not only showed me what could have been with me, but others as well.

What I am calling him for? Aid? Not at the moment, no I need to see if I could do it. I need a to see if one my of greatest allies could be brought here. Yet that wasn't my only reason, I want a connection to Tamriel. I have Alfred, but I wanted something more. I wanted to see my zeymah (brother). Taking a breath, I focused all my Power into this one Shout. This need's to be as loud as I can make it, because this has to reach past the barriers of Worlds. **"Odahviing!"** The force of my shook the very ground I stood on. Closing my eyes, I placed my hands behind my back, waiting patiently.

One-minute passes by, then five, then ten. After fifteen minutes I sighed in disappointment, it seems Alfred was wrong. Opening my eyes, I began to pick my things up and started to leave. I got to the edge of the clearing when something strange happened…. Glass shattering…. Followed by a familiar roar, eyes going wide I turned around a large smile breaking out on my face. In the sky above the clearing, is a large red dragon.

Even after all these years I am amazed by the power and majesty that is a dragon. Odahviing's brilliant crimson red scales shone brightly in the sun, his long ebony black horns and spines seemed to glow His white underbelly looked whiter than any snow, while the purple and red that spread across the white membranes of his wings just added to his brilliance. Circling for a few seconds, the large dragon landed in the middle of the clearing.

 **(AN: Now I know some of you may or may not like this, but the dragons of Skyrim for this story have four legs. Now let me defend myself really quick. I like the design in games. Hell, they are cool, but I like four-legged dragons as well. I decided to go with this, because well… I can. If you want a good idea on how Odahviing stands or sits, or anything. Look at D &D dragons, that way it doesn't look weird. Anyway, I hope you still stuck around.) **

He folded his wings against his side as he lowered his head, his green eyes glowing in shock. If his face could express it, I am sure it would display shock. Striding toward the dragon, my arms spread out wide and I wrapped my arms around his snout chuckling. " **Zeymahi** (my brother) it is wonderful to see you again." I could feel the dragon's massive foreleg wrap around my back, returning the hug. It's funny, I didn't teach Odahviing the gesture, it was my children. Who all grew to love the massive flying reptile, and despite how it may seem Odahviing is a big softy.

" **Zeymahi, how is this possible? Surely this is not Sovngarde."** The dragon rumbled after we pulled away from the other.

"No, it isn't it." Quickly I explained the situation to the red dragon, he listened quietly to what I had to say. Once I had finished I asked how Odahviing arrived here. I had a speculation on how, but I wished to hear how he did it himself.

" **Hm when your Thu'm reached me, Zu'u Bo zeim briin do tiid Zu'u rund hi** (I Flying/flew through the ocean of time I found you) **It was not an easy thing, even for a Dovah. It took many years, and the assistance of the Kel** (Elder Scroll) **I cannot remain for long, tiid is strange here. I will be pulled back to** **Keizaal** (Skyrim) **sooner or later."** The red dragon rumbled. Now that made sense, the Elder Scroll in conjunction with a creature attuned to time… In the right place, with help he could fly through ocean of time.

Paarthurnax once told me that all of time is connected, much like a large ocean. One could swim or fly through the ocean, yet it was all theoretical. Yet with the Elder Scroll and say The Throat of the World… Yeah that would be the ideal place to do it, and as for him not being able to remain here? That also makes sense, which meant calling him is temporary. "Will I be able to summon you again?"

" **Yes. Now I know where you are within the flow I can reach you if you call."** Odahviing nodded his massive head, before looking up at the sky. **"I must return, there is much to be done back on Vus** (Nirn) **. I would ask if you wish to return with me, but I know you will stay."**

I nodded my head with a sigh. "This world needs aid, could it take care of itself? Without a doubt, but I cannot leave them to their own devices." A part of me wanted to go back to Tamriel, it is my home even the part of me that is Arthur agrees with that. I also wanted to be reunited with Serana in the afterlife. Yet I can't abandon the people here, this much I can do to aid them. Plus, if I didn't, I am sure that my wife would give me an earful. "When you return, tell my family that I will return… One day when I am done here."

" **Of course, zeymah."** With a grunt the dragon spread his massive wings and took off into the sky. Watching him leave my eyes widen at what just happened. He let a roar, it sounded like a shout of some kind. **"Dovah Dal Vus!"** (Dragon Return to Nirn) A massive silvery/white hole… appeared it looked like someone shattered the sky. With another roar Odahviing flew through the hole in time, and once he was fully through the hole vanished.

* * *

When I returned to the village of Lothering I found out that my calling of Odahviing caught everyone's attention. The village was already in a bad way with the thought of a Blight, but the roar of a dragon? That really made things even worse for the poor villagers. They all thought a dragon attack was going to happen, and a lot of them were panicking. As I walked through the village I decided to go check on the Hawke family, since Leliana would be busy at the Chantry.

Coming upon the Hawke residence, I could see that Leandra, Bethany and the family's mabari hound were all outside. The hound was the first notice my approach and barked loudly at my approach. Now I heard a few things about mabari while here in Ferelden, turns out they don't all look like they did in the games. Majority of them did, but there were different breeds meant for different things. Some where bred for being out at sea, and from how they were described they reminded me of a breed of dog in Canada. The common mabari, the one we see in game are used for just about everything. Others for being in the mountains, so they had longer thicker fur.

The Hawke family mabari has light brown fur, and his name is Duke, and he is very large. Even for a mabari, he came up just above my waist when on all fours. Rushing over I was nearly bowled over by the friendly dog. Chuckling slightly, I patted the dog's head as he licked at my gloved fingers. "Good to see you too."

"Calder! Thank the maker your alright." Running up to me is Bethany she looked relieved. "I thought for sure that… Well the dragon got you."

Leandra much like her daughter looked relieved and began to look me over. "You weren't hurt out there were you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. The dragon just flew overhead and then headed back to where it came from." Shrugging my shoulders, I felt a little guilty for worrying everyone, and for summoning Odahviing. Though things should calm down… Hopefully. "How are you two doing? Also, where's Hawke?"

"He's trying to help the others in the militia calm things down." Leandra explained pulling Duke back by the rope collar around his neck. "We're fine my boy, no need to worry about us."

Smiling somewhat shakily Bethany nodded. "Well a little shaken up but since the dragon hasn't reappeared we should be fine. We were all more worried about you. Though seeing how you are fine, I guess we were worried for nothing." That last part was said with a small smirk and a sarcastic tone.

Chuckling I shook my head and sighed. "Alright I am glad your both fine- "A bark interrupted me, rolling my eyes I looked at the offender. "-Sorry you three, I'll go see what I can do to help calm things down." Maybe some application of the Calm spell will help. I may not be a wizard or mage, but I knew enough and had enough skill with certain magic to be well rounded. The Calming spell, has saved my life more than once and helped me with my sanity. Luckily for the Calm spell, I can just touch people and move on with the Templars none the wiser.

"I think the Chantry has things under control, while the militia is just making sure no one gets out of hand." Leandra told me before I could leave.

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled slightly at the three people. "I can at least offer some help, I need to drop my things off at my room in the tavern." Waving goodbye, I made my way toward the tavern. I planned on leaving my pack and cloak, but otherwise keep my weapons. I've learned that you should always keep your weapons handy, even if you are in a 'safe' place. Once I entered in the tavern I stopped seeing a familiar face and a few I didn't recognize. "Alistair it's good to see you again, and who are these people?"

"Calder, great to see you again." The junior Warden waved at me albeit a little nervously, guess he's still shook up from what happened last time. "These are some new recruits, this is Lyna." Turning my gaze to the first recruit I nodded. This is the Dalish Origin. While not my first time meeting an elf in this world, it is my first encounter with a Dalish elf. The young woman I am going to guess is in her late teens, perhaps eighteen or so. She had long silver/white hair that went past her shoulders with several strands of hair framing the right side of her face. She had light blue tattoo's covering her face, though they were there lightly. **(AN: The Vallaslin are the Mythal version three from DA Inquisition)** Her eyes were a shade of emerald green, that made it look like she had gem stones for eyes. She is dressed in dark green and brown leather armor and boots with black breeches. A hooded forest green cloak covered her shoulders, while a with clinging ivy leaves designed long bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped to her back. Two curved Dalish daggers hung at her side, along with a curved Dalish sword.

All and all she looked the part of a ranger. "A pleasure." I nodded at her and received a stiff nod back at me. Just from looking at her, I could see she was uncomfortable. Understandable, and given everything that happened to her before this? I can understand that.

"Next to her is Solona." Alistair introduced the next Warden recruit, another elf for the group. The mage origin is a female elf? Dang I was hopping it was an Amell, hey maybe he/she does exist and just didn't get recruited. Who knows. Anyway, Solona looked to be around the same age as Lyna and she had dark brown hair. In a pixie cut of all things, but with long bangs. Her eyes are sky blue eye with a speck of mischief in them. She wore a dark blue cloth coat, that is lined gold with intricate designs. She has on a slightly puffy yellow tunic, with dark green breeches and black boots. While strapped across her body is two over the shoulder pouches, and a wooden staff with runes etched inside of it rested next to her.

"Wow your tall." She said staring up at me with wide eyes, before smirking. "How's the weather up there?"

Chuckling I shook my head, she seemed to be five foot nothing. Poor girl. "It isn't so bad, much better then being down there."

"And finally, this is Faren." The last of the recruits I am meeting today is the common dwarf. Again, not my first time meeting a dwarf, though surprisingly its my first here. You see five years after my fight with Alduin, the Dwemer returned. I am not sure how or where they were, but when the came back they launched an attack on all of Tamriel. Luckily, we had two allies in our fight against them. The first is the dragons, which by then had come under my rulership… Not easy but I had done it. The second ally we had was a race that the Dwemer had created to be their slaves, a race that the Dwemer called dwarves. They gave them that name as a derogatory term, and they unlike their creators looked more like traditional dwarves. The reason for this being, is they wanted a shorter but physically stronger race to due their bidding.

Well the dwarves themselves didn't care for that and rebelled after a few centuries, and with their help we pushed the Dwemer back to where ever they came from. However, we had a problem, Tamriel was stuck with a new race. Yet instead of having problems with finding a place for them, they all took to clearing out the old ruins of their former masters. Which became their homes in time, and soon enough they were a welcome addition to the races of Tamriel.

Now this dwarf looked similar to the ones I met, expect he is incredibly thin. Sure, he has the wide shoulders and large head. Yet he is thin and wiry, built like a stick. Though I could see the muscle underneath his long brown coat, he may be like a stick. I am sure his muscles are like steel cords. Faren has scraggly short black hair, and a few days scruff on his face. Along with a backwards 'Z' mark on his left cheek. He is dressed in a long brown coat, a dirty brown shirt and leather chest piece, he had on cloth black pants and heavy boots. He is cradling strangely a mace of I am going to assume dwarven make. Oh, wait that must be the mace Duncan gives him after recruiting him.

Faren looked to be a little nervous, but that is understandable. It's his first time on the surface, I guess he still isn't used to it. "Good to meet you."

"I-wait what?" Faren's eyes darted to me then around the room. "Right you too human, what was that!" He pointed randomly at something, which caused Alistair to groan and explain what a cat is to him. Though by the time he was done Faren is looking at something else. I think this dwarf is ADD… Yep he can't even sit still for a second, now he's off wandering around the tavern.

Groaning Alistair rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. Before looking up at me with a weary smile. "So how have you been?"

"I've been well, just been staying here. At least until I find out what to do with myself." Chuckling I watched as Solana stopped an angry man from trying to beat the crap out of Faren, the reason for him wanting to hurt him? The dwarf stole something of his, and yet the dwarf tried to explain he didn't.

"You must have dropped it, is a good thing I found it for you." Faren said before wandering off, with Solana at his side. I don't believe it… The dwarf is a freaking kender! Oh yeah this will be funny. That's for damn sure, I hope he survives the Joining.

"Where's Duncan?" I asked Alistair who tried to fight the urge to groan at the dwarf, finally having enough of all this Lyna stood up and walked outside. Muttering about how this place stank and needing fresh air.

"Hm? Oh right, he stayed behind in Orzammar something about another recruit. After that he is heading to Denerim, then Highever. Which reminds me." The Grey Warden looked around and leaned forward. "Duncan asked if you would meet him in Denerim, he wanted to speak to you. It's about well, you and that Dragonborn stuff."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded. I guess Duncan needed some help, and he may have some information that I don't yet possess. "Alright. How long will it take for me to get to Denerim from here?"

"If you had a horse? Four to five days, if your walking then I would say five to six, and that is without any complications. If you hurry I am sure you could catch up to him." The future king of Ferelden told me before standing up t the sound of a woman screaming. "Excuse me, it seems Solana has pranked someone… Makers breath this is the third time this week, I think I know why they were okay with us talking her now."

Shaking my head, I sighed and rubbed my face. "Close to a week huh? Great. Oh well I've done much worse." If I time it right I will be there for the City Elf and Human Noble Origins…. Maybe I can keep the Cousland family from dying. Well only one way to find out. Looks like I am going on an adventure.


	5. The road to the capital

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter and boy it should be fun. Hopefully, now I just want to say the support I am getting here is really nice. I didn't expect it so thank you very much. Thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now time to answer the reviews!**

 **Fishcake147: Yeah it would be one half dead horse and thanks I want travel time to as realistic as possible for this story.**

 **Alastair279: I am glad you love Calder, he doesn't wish to abuse his power but uses it as needed. Also I am glad you like the story so far.**

 **Zack32: I am glad you like Calder's personality and the philosophy he follows. While the current can not be changed, the flow may be altered slightly.**

 **DarkNorth: I am glad you loved the chapter, hopefully you'll like this one.**

 **LordOfBones: That is a good question my answer is simple. Some of the Dwemer weren't on Nirn when it happened, they were in a diffrent plane of Oblivion. Though they were locked in there by some powerful magic, it took them a while to break free.**

 **Fireofargentis: I am glad you think you, that means a lot. Also PM me if you want a spoiler about the Amel, you won't be disappointed. Also Calder will make sure Bethany survives, he is trying to save as many people as he can. As for Serana who knows maybe she will show up or maybe she won't. Who knows**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Lyna we still have a few hours of moonlight left, if we hurry we will reach Denerim in three days if we keep this pace." I told the Dalish elf as I kept walking down the Imperial Highway.

I could hear the Dalish elf panting slightly, and I knew she is glaring at me. I could feel the heat from her stare, if looks could kill… Well you know how the saying goes. "What is your hurry Shem?"

Stopping for a moment I looked over my shoulder at the young woman. "Duncan obviously wants me for something important, though why told you to escort me is beyond me." Turning back around I kept walking. Now I know I am not being fair to Lyna, but I can move faster on my own. If I had it my way I would have summoned Odahviing and have him fly me to the capital. Albeit a little further back so we didn't alarm anyone. Without him I had to walk, there wasn't a single horse in Lothering that wasn't a farm horse. Even if there was a horse for us to use, none of them would have reached my standards. I am a little biased, but Skyrim truly has some of the best horses within all Tamriel. Next to Hammerfell obviously, but that's because they were bred to be the best.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning of this situation, it started when Alistair told me that Duncan wanted me to meet him in Denerim.

* * *

"I will need to gather some supplies and see a few people, but I can leave almost right away." Standing to my feet I walked toward the room I had been staying in, picking up whatever things I had left behind and returning my room key to the barkeep. I left the tavern my first destination is the Chantry, I needed to see Leliana and let her know I would be leaving. Over the last two weeks I have grown fond of the red-headed bard, and I considered her a friend.

It didn't take me long to get to the building, I stopped for a moment and watched the servants of the Maker. I may not respect the religion, but I could at least respect the people. The Templars and Lay Sister's were among the people of the village. They were keeping the villagers from panicking, by directing them to the Sisters who offered comforting words.

"Calder good to see you." Walking up to me is a dark-skinned Templar with a smile on his face. This is Ser Bryant, he is the lead Templar here in Lothering. He is also my occasional sparing partner, when either Hawke or Leliana are too busy. Despite the fact he is a mage hunter, he is a good man and an even better fighter. Templar training is no joke that is for sure.

Smiling back, I held out my arm and gripped his extended forearm. Placing my free hand against his elbow I nodded in greeting. "You as well Ser Bryant, I see your people have things well in hand."

"Almost." Chuckling softly the Templar let go of my arm and motioned for me to follow him. "When that dragon roared, the entire village panicked. It took the Revered Mother, to calm them down. After my Templars and the militia forced them to listen that is, which was no easy task."

"I am sure you had everything under control." Shaking my head slightly the two of us walked into the Chantry, looking around I didn't see Leliana in chapel. Which meant she could be out in the garden, that is one of the few places I knew she would go. "Forgive me Ser Bryant but I must find Leliana."

"Why else would you come here?" Laughing a little the armored man had a small grin on his face. "She is in the garden speaking to the children, telling them stories to calm them down."

Nodding I bid goodbye to the Templar and continued walking. While I do not attend services, I have been in the Chantry long enough to know where certain things were located. Like the gardens for one, or the small training court that the Templars use. It took a few minutes, but I found the garden. It looked like a temple church yard garden, there are statues of saints, stone benches, flowers, and bushes. One thing did stand out, a single dead bush that is hidden in the far corner. The fact it is dead isn't what struck me as odd, there is a single white rose growing from the dead bush.

Shaking my head, I scanned the garden and found who I am looking for. Sitting on a stone bench, with multiple children surrounding her is Leliana. All the children stared up at the red-head Lay Sister, completely enraptured by the story she is telling them. Taking a moment, I began to listen in on the story. While not familiar with the story, I am familiar with the trope. Brave knight fighting a dragon and saving the princess. Though from the way Leliana told it, the fight sounded like the battle to end all battles.

"… That is when the brave knight slew the High Dragon and saved the beautiful princess." The former bard smiled, the children hung on every word she said.

"Did they live happily ever after?" A little girl asked with a raised hand.

Chuckling lightly Leliana nodded. "Yes, they did." Spotting me the Orlesian woman stood to her feet. "Now run a long children, your parents are waiting."

"Aww, but we want to hear more stories." One boy whined.

"Yeah!" The other boys and girls said with a determined look on their faces.

Bending down slightly Leliana smiled. "Tell you what? I will tell you more stories tomorrow, any story you wish." All the children cheered and ran out of the garden. The red-head smiled and shook her head. "They are adorable no?"

"Some of them. How are you doing?" I asked walking to the Lay Sister.

"I am fine. A little worried about you, but it seems the Maker answered my prayers." Giving a quick look over she frowned slightly. "Your leaving."

It wasn't a question. "Afraid so. The Warden Commander Duncan asked me for a favor, so I must head to Denerim. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Frowning for a moment Leliana nodded. "I understand, merci Calder. I pray you have a safe journey."

"Thank you Leliana." Smiling I bowed slightly before righting myself. "I should be back in a few weeks."

Returning the smile, the former bard placed a hand on my shoulder. "I shall see you then. Now I must return to my duties."

* * *

After saying my goodbyes to Leliana, and picking up some supplies that I could need, I made one final stop at the Hawke residence. Hawke himself is back which worked well for me, meant I didn't have to track him down. After explaining that I had to leave for a short time, they all wished me well. Hawke told me not to get eaten by the dragon out there, Leandra told me to be careful. Bethany wished me well, and Duke? Well the marabi gave me a 'hug' and by hug, I mean he tackled me to the ground.

Leaving the home, I doubled checked everything, and began to walk. If I could get far enough out of the village, I would call Odahviing and have him fly me to Denerim. If the directions I had received from the Hawke family held true, I would just need to follow the Imperial Highway and the occasional sign.

"Calder wait!"

Turning around I raised an eyebrow, as the future king of Ferelden came running up to me and he wasn't alone. With him is the Dalish Elf I had met earlier, this is strange. "Alistair, and Lyna wasn't it? What can I do for you?"

Panting slightly the junior Grey Warden shook his head. "I forgot something important to tell you, Duncan asked if you would take Lyna with you. She can act as your guide to Denerim." The blonde man smiled as he caught his breath. "She's been there before." Alistair quickly explained Lyna's situation, when Duncan left for Denerim a few weeks ago they stopped to rest with Lyna's Dalish clan. That is when her origin story began. Well they took her to Denerim and did her joining right away, otherwise she would have died. Why she didn't wear the armor is simple, she wanted to be as connected her people as possible. As for the reason why, she is coming with me instead of going to Ostagar is simple. Duncan wished to have someone watch me. That's not what Alistair said, and he probably didn't know, but that is the truth.

Despite our talks Duncan still doesn't trust me. I don't blame him, I am an unknown player who has an untested power. Add in the fact that I give off a call of the Old God's? It would be best to have someone keep an eye on me.

"Very well I shall accept her aid, if she is willing." I turned my gaze to Lyna who nodded.

"I am willing shemlen." Lyna said her eyes focused on me, I could see it. The confusion, she could hear the sound that I gave off. Just like I know Alistair could, which meant they haven't told her anything about me. Which meant that I had too or Alistair, or even Duncan will. At least this explains why she left so suddenly in the tavern.

Looking between the two of us the Grey Warden nodded, with a smile grin. "Well I hope you kids get along."

* * *

That is how this all started. Now that I am forced to walk to Denerim, granted I could make in a short amount of time. With my stamina, and the training I had received from the Blades I could go three nights without sleep. Which I would have been in Denerim in no time. However, with my 'traveling' companion, I am afraid I couldn't get there in the time I wanted. To make it worse, Lyna has been questioning me and been calling me Shem or Shemlen. I didn't mind, but what bothered is her attitude. That had to be changed soon enough.

"I have no idea why he wants you for help. You are no Warden, what could you offer?" Lyna huffed in anger as she kept following me, the Dalish elf came up to me and glared slightly.

Not even bothering to return the look I kept my eyes forward. "I offered to aid Duncan if he required it. I am not a Warden, but I am a man of my word. The Blight threatens all things, and thus aiding the Grey Wardens is necessary."

Frowning for a moment Lyna stared at me. After a few moments she nodded. "That is… True. You are surprisingly honorable, for a Shem."

"My name is Calder, not Shem, or Shemlen. I do not call you elf or anything else other than your given name. I ask you for the same courtesy." Stopping as I told her this my gaze hardened slightly, I am not angry at the young woman. Nor am I bothered by her calling me human, but she may be one of the surviving Wardens. Which meant she had to learn to deal with humans, and other races. I knew what my position within the future group will be. I will not lead, but I will mentor the group. Guide them to a better path, which meant that I had to start now. "You are a Grey Warden Lyna, whatever or whoever you may be is in the past doesn't matter anymore. As a Grey Warden, you fight for all people. No matter their race, creed, or color, which means you must be accepting of those different then you. Especially since your brothers and sisters in arms are not all elves, neither are they all men or dwarves or qunari."

"I… Forgive me Calder, you are correct." Looking chastised the elf lowered her eyes and dug her toe into the ground. By doing this she reminded me of my daughter Kára, she would do the same thing when me or her mother chastised her. "My interactions with humans are… limited, and while that is no excuse- "

Placing a hand on her shoulder my gaze softened. This lesson will take a while to sink in, but I have sowed the seeds. Which for now is enough. "You are fine Lyna, but you must be mindful of your surroundings and who you are with." Gently squeezing her shoulder in a friendly manner. I let go and offered her a small, but friendly smile. "You are still adjusting to your new situation, which is understandable. Now you don't have to forget where you came from, or your people but you're a Warden that is who you are now."

The Dalish elf stared up at me in confusion, but slowly nodded as she began to understand. "You speak with the wisdom of a Keeper, you have given me much to think about Calder." Turning around Lyna began to walk but stopped at the sound of heavy footfalls. "Calder do you- "

"I heard it. Quickly, back to back." Drawing my shield and sword I pressed my back against Lyna's as she drew her bow. From the shadows out stepped a group of men all in mixed/matched armor and weapons. They all were dirty, disgusting and had down right ugly faces. Damn it if I hadn't been focused on Lyna I could have heard their approach earlier. Granted for me they are no threat. However, with Lyna here I would need to be careful. Shouting when your fighting on your own is fine but doing it in a group can become hazardous. Especially if the other does not know you have power.

Stepping through the crowd of bandits wielding a torch is the leader of the group. He is dressed in surprisingly good quality armor, half-plate mail and a chain shirt. The top of his head is wrapped in a bandana. The hand not holding a torch has a steel flail, and at his side I could see a long dagger and buckler. The man himself looks to be cleaner then the others, and he has a dark beard with gray in some areas. From the way he carried himself, and just from the armor and weapon alone. He had to be either a deserter from the army or a fallen knight.

"Well boys looks like we found ourselves some sport." As he spoke the bandits cheered. Looking at us with a savage grin, the man turned his head and whistled. "That is a fancy sword there, that will feed us for months if not a few years."

"Your welcome to it." I told him as a small grin began to form on my face. "If you can take it from me."

Laughing loudly the bandit leader gestured to his horde. "If you hadn't noticed your completely surrounded."

"I know. You poor bastards." Staring him down I could feel the blood of the dragon in me start to rise. Combat is one of the few times, I allowed my dragon half to come out. It is in the blood of the Dov to dominate. I kept that reigned in by feeding it when I fought. These fools sadly will not live to see it is a mistake to fight a dragon. "Lyna, it is going to get very loud, I want you to duck and cover your ears when I say so."

Frowning the Dalish elf looked like she wanted to argue, but when she saw the look on my face the argument dropped. "Very well Calder- "

"Now!" Taking a large breath, I shouted. **"Fus Ro!"** The thundering power of my Thu'um struck the leader and his cohort with such force, they all flew backwards. **"Yem."** As Dovaldwiin lit with blue flames stabbing the blade into the ground, I called upon another power of the blade. **"Spaan!"** (Shield) The flames of my sword spread out and surrounded Lyna and myself. The blue fire formed a large dome like shield, which would keep the bandits from coming through. In fact, unless it is a powerful frost, wind or water spell, nothing will put out my flames unless I commanded it. "Lyna open your eyes, and fire at the bandits."

"Whaaaa!?" Despite the fact I told her to cover her ears, the power of my voice can be deafening Lyna's mouth dropped open in shock, as she tried to figure out what just happened.

Snapping my fingers to get her attention, I made her focus on me. "Bow, fire." Pointing to her bow then at remaining bandits, despite my display of power they all didn't run in fear. Nope instead they were paralyzed with fear. Which is fine with me, this is no honor bout, this is a fight against bandits.

Lyna's eyes registered what I wanted her to do. With speed that only came from years of practice, she drew an arrow, nocked it and fired in rapid succession. The arrows she launched caught flame and struck any near by bandits. Their screams echoed throughout the night.

Nodding in approval I gripped the hilt of Dovaldwiin and lifted it free from it's earthy prison. The shield remained and with one quick step I walked through fire unharmed. Looking around I found the bandit leader, he is still alive if not shaken up by what just happened. Casually I strolled toward him, my shield and sword at the ready. Quickly standing to his feet the coward called for his men to fight for him. Now of them did however, in fact most were trying to escape. Only to find an arrow shaft imbedded in their body. Shaking my head in disgust I decided to end this now, running toward the bandit leader who pulled out his flail began to wave it in the air.

As he swung the metal spiked ball down, I raised my shield blocking the attacking. Pushing back against him, I slammed my heater shield in his face. The attack knocked him off balance, which allowed me to push Dovaldwiin through his face. Pulling the sword free I sighed and shook my head. **"Daal."** The blue fire died out as did the shield of flames around Lyna. Sheathing my blade, I turned around to see the Grey Warden looking at me in shock, and fear. "I believe I should explain myself."

* * *

It took some time but Lyna no longer looked at me in fear. She seemed quite impressed and in awe of the Thu'um, but who wouldn't be? Wielding the power to literally bring your words into existence is fantastical. As we spoke we had cleared the bandits off the road and began to search them for anything of value. The suit of the armor and weapons the leader wielded would be good, but without a horse or carriage it is dead weight. Still not wishing to leave anything behind I a made a note to double back, and have Alfred take these things. Sure, they wouldn't be of use to me, and I had money a plenty but waste not, want not.

After explaining the Thu'um and the dragon blood in my system (something she still trying to understand) Lyna then asked about where I came from. I told her briefly about my homeland of Skyrim, and her people. I had lightly touched on the other races of Tamriel but told her she would learn more in the morning. Since for right now, we would need to rest. The bandits showing up really put a damper on things. I took the first watch, despite Lyna arguing she is more than capable.

Once I was sure she is soundly asleep and that no one is nearby, I doubled back to the ambush sight. Stripping the bandit leader of his belongings, along with anything else of value that the others may have had. Which wasn't much. I called Alfred and had him take these things for me and store them somewhere for me. The Dremora agreed with only a small bit of snark. Returning to the makeshift campsite I stretched out and began the search for my pipe.

* * *

The next few days were interesting to say the least, I spent my time answering Lyna's questions about Tamriel. Though specifically I talked about the elves. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"What do you mean there is more than one type of elf?" The Grey Warden's mouth hung open in shock as I spoke.

Shrugging my shoulders, I chuckled at her reaction. "I meant what I said, the Mer or elves of Tamriel are of different races. There are six races of Mer on Tamriel, and that doesn't include the ones outside of the continent. Or even the ones that have died off, supposedly died off." Frowning for a moment I thought over some of the 'extinct' races of Mer. Some of them weren't wiped out, and instead survived and went into hiding.

"That many… And they… They all have their own culture? The humans of your land didn't- "

Frowning I sighed shaking my head, I couldn't cover the entire history of Nirn. Nor could I mention the horrifying things each race did to the other. "Humans and elves fought and warred in my lands, but yes they still have their own culture. Our histories are very muddled, but as of right now? The races are at peace with each other, elves live and work alongside humans as equals. Also, yes, they still have their culture, that was never stripped from them."

The silver-haired elf stared at me in amazement, many, many questions burned behind those emerald eyes of hers. "To think there are some of the Elvhen- "(Our people, name of the elves)

"No, they are not your people." I could see hurt and confusion in her eyes, followed by anger. Holding up a hand I sighed. "Allow me to explain, the elves or Mer of Tamriel are not Elvhen, they are the Mer. While similar they are many differences." Looking around I moved off the road. "Come let's break for lunch, I'll explain the differences."

Lyna frowned but nodded, the last couple of days had been enlightening for her and she has come to… Not trust me but at least respect my skill and words. She said I spoke like a Keeper or a Hahren (Elder) which to me is a sign of respect. So, she respected me in some sense, and thus listened to me. We both sat down and began to dig through our pouches, taking out some dried meat, and hardtack we both began to eat.

"Now will you- "Taking a swig from her water skin the elf shook her head. "-Explain why these… Mer are not Elvhen?"

Digging out my pipe, and everything else I needed. I soon began to smoke, the sweet flavor of the pipe weed relaxing me. Which is what I needed, since I now had to explain how her race, is different from the other elves I knew. "Now what I am going to tell you, will shock you to your core. It is necessary for you to understand, so bear with me. The elves of my land are wide and varied, they were once all descended from a race of elves called the Aldmer or First Ones. They separated into different tribes- "For the next hour I spoke about the different elves and what they were like.

To say Lyna is in shock would be an understatement, the fact that the elves of Nirn could live for over a thousand years. Granted some didn't because of disease or battle, but I knew many elves that lived far longer then five hundred. My Dunmer friend Dridas is one of them. (Dridas is my Nerevarine character. Yeah, he is still alive.) What shocked her the most, is the variety of elves and the differences between them all. It isn't just the physical ones but the cultural ones as well. Including the Bosmer and Orsimer, or Wood Elves and Orcs.

"… They really are not Elvhen… Some are similar, but they are not truly one of the People." Lyna looked down in disappointment, she truly hopped that some of Mer would be similar to her kind. However, that will never be the case. They may share the name of elf, but the Mer are as different from the Elvhen as I am different from a mortal man.

"I am sorry Lyna." Putting out my pipe I carefully repacked everything and stood to my feet. "Now we should get back on the road- "Stopping for a moment I turned my head, something is coming down the road. It sounded like… a horse and wagon. I looked at Lyna, but she is already up and had her bow at the ready. Within a few moments a large covered wagon, being pulled by two ponies stopped right next to us. The driver and his companion were familiar to me, but only because they were perhaps two of my favorite NPC's from the Dragon Age series.

"Hello folks, a pleasure to meet you this fine afternoon." Bodahn the dwarf merchant smiled at the both of us, while his adopted son Sandal stared at me curiously before clapping his hands happily.

"Dragon!"


	6. A future Red friend and the Prince

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and I hope your ready for it. Now in this chapter we meet some new people, or not so new. I hope you are all ready for this. You will see some interesting things. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Seriously thank you all. Same goes for those who reviewed, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **DarkNorth: I am glad you liked the chapter and the interactions between Calder and Lyna. The ending was my favorite part.**

 **Halo is bad ass: Sandal is one of my favorite characters, he always knows what's up. To be honest Sandal is one of those characters that could get away with breaking the forth wall. As you will see.**

 **Aluriea: I know what you mean! Wait till you see him and Calder interact.**

 **Silverscale: I am glad I could help you win a bet!**

 **Zack32: Thanks, though I didn't really explain all that much. I didn't even think about that but yeah I can see how that would remind you of the Legacy of Kain.**

 **Lazymanjones96: I am glad you like it, please stick around.**

 **Rob Holiday: I am happy that you like things so far, and yeah he will meet Iron Bull and other characters as well.**

 **Now this chapter is more built on building things up, so no action. Though next chapter is the City Elf Origin and possibly even the Human Noble one as well. Fingers crossed. See you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Enchantment!"

Cupping my chin in thought I slowly nodded, thinking over my answer. "No, the morality of man is not a simple construct, it has layers and layers of complexity."

"Enchantment!" The dwarf turned his head staring up at me, his blue eyes showing an intelligence that he should not possess.

Frowning I felt a little appalled at what I am hearing from the boy. "That is a very… Nietzsche attitude you have. I would keep it to yourself, I do not believe the people of Thedas are ready for the theory of the Ubermensch. Now you had another question, I do not believe I understood it. Could you believe repeat it for me? Or phrase it in a different way?"

Sandal nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Enchantment!"

"…. Forgive me, but I don't think I can answer that question." When Sandal asked why I couldn't answer the question, I let out a long-suffering sigh and crossed my arms. "Because I do not know about faster than light travel."

"Enchantment!" Sandal stomped his foot and looked upset.

"I am a warrior not a physicist."

Lyna turned to look at me from her position on the wagon and frowned. Mostly in annoyance, but also in confusion. "I doubt that Sandal can understand you… Or even know what you are talking about. Even I do not understand what you are talking about."

Bohdan scoffed and shook his head with a good-natured smile. "Don't mind them miss, it's nice to know that someone likes speaking to my boy. Other than mages of course."

Not long after meeting Sandal and his adoptive father Bohdan, Lyna and I were able to hire the merchant to take us to Denerim. Luckily for us the dwarf and his son, were both heading there themselves. Well hire is a poor word, more of we came to an agreement. Lyna and I would act as the guards and he would take us to the capital. As we rode Lyna and I spoke with Bohdan, until Sandal spoke to me. Now I am not sure how or why, but I understood Sandal… In a way that I couldn't comprehend. I could hear what everyone else heard, but underneath that there is something else. I heard words underneath the words… I can not explain why that is, but it has been interesting. Sandal has proven to be quite intelligent… No more than that, the young dwarf seemed to know things of other worlds. Namely mine. Perhaps he has been touched by a god, or Sandal is a god himself. Either way our discussions have been… Very interesting.

"Thank you, Bohdan. Your boy is a good one, and he certainly is a good conversationalist." Inclining my head at the older dwarf, I turned my attention back to Sandal. Continuing our conversation, I raised an eyebrow once more at the small dwarf. "Thomas Paine's work would cause chaos in Orlais. They are not ready for such ideas, it would be an endless slaughter."

"Enchantment!"

Sighing I shook my head, this is going to be a long trip.

* * *

With Bohdan's help we made good time and arrived in Denerim in two days. Granted it took us a full five days. Which is much longer than I wanted it to be, but I will take what I can get. Lyna and I parted ways with Bohdan and Sandal in the marketplace. I must admit that I am quite impressed, the city of Denerim is quite large and well built. It reminded me of Windhelm, though not as dark or cold. Now Lyna and I were supposed to meet with Duncan in the Grey Warden compound, but once we were there we found that Duncan has yet to arrive. Lyna wished to bathe among other things, which meant I would be on my own. Since it is only past noon, I decided to explore Denerim's marketplace. Though I wanted to find one place in particular.

Wade's Emporium.

Back when I was still Arthur I found Wade annoying but enjoyable at times, but as Calder I am curious. I truly wished to see if Wade is one of the best smiths. Call it professional curiosity. Before I became a warrior, I was a blacksmith. I still kept in the game when I lived in Skyrim. Following some signs, and directions I found the smithy. I must admit that I am quite impressed, the building itself is quite large and made of stone.

It seems that Herren has done well for Wade.

Stepping within the smithy I breathed in a smell and smiled. The smell of fire, metal, leather, oil, the sound of a hammer striking an anvil. It brought back good memories. The room is filled with racks of various weapons, all of them look to be in good condition. Walking over to the rack I pulled a short sword off the wall and began to examine the weapon. The craftsmanship is remarkable, the balance of the blade, the feel of it in my hand… This is truly a good blade. Eorlund Gray-Mane would even praise this blade, despite the fact it is not made of Skyforge steel.

"Can I help you sir?"

A smarmy voice that would make even Belethor think 'This is a cheap bastard' reached my years. Turning around I found myself face to face with Herren, and my initial thoughts about the man are right. He has the eyes of a rat, all squinty, and they quickly took in everything about me. Keeping my composure, I held up the blade. "I wish to speak to the smith, is that you?" I knew it wasn't, but it is best to keep up the pretense I know nothing.

"No, my lord. I am Herren a humble salesman." Bowing slightly the man smiled widely, and despite the fact they did not exist yet. I heard the sound of a cash register going off. Herren believes that I am a noble of some kind, but that isn't hard to see. I stand straighter than most, I am better armed than most, and my armor is of high quality. "Master Wade is the smith here, but I am afraid he is a busy man. I can answer any questions for you however."

Placing the blade back on the rack I stepped away from Herren, being next to him did not sit right with me. "Very well. Can I speak with the Wade?"

"As I said my lord… Master Wade is quite busy, he is working with one of his apprentices- "

"I quit! This abuse is not worth it!" Running past both Herren and myself is a young man.

"Very well run! I was going to make you an artist! Now you'll only be sub-par! You hear me? Sub-par!" A whiny and very snobbish voice shouted after the boy.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head with a small smirk on my face. "Is he busy now Herren?" Walking past the blonde man and toward the back I found the man I was looking for. Wade the blacksmith. Unlike his game counter-part, Wade is a very large man. In fact, he is even taller than I am and more muscular. Yet his voice is very whinny and snobbish, quite an interesting combination. When the blacksmith noticed me, he looked visibly bothered by my presence.

"Herren who is this… My word!" Moving with speed that a man of his size should not be capable of, he took my shield and began to look it over. "The craftsmanship, the thickness of the metal, the painted horse heraldry! This is art!" Holding the heater shield above his head, Wade looked like he wanted to cry with joy. Lowering my shield, the blacksmith looked at me in shock. "Who made this masterpiece?"

"My mentor and myself- "My hand is swallowed up in his own. My entire body visibly moved, as Wade pumped my arm up and down.

"You helped make this? What about-By the Maker!"

Blinking in confusion I examined my person, and found that my crossbow, bolts and sword are now in the hands of Wade. This is quite strange. The way he is gushing over my weapons, it reminded me of pretentious art critics. At least he left my armor alone… Where is my helmet? I didn't even notice him taking it from me. I am sure in another life that the blacksmith was a master thief.

"Strange what is this material?" Wade asked tapping the eyepieces of my helmet, before moving on to the Dwemer metal of my crossbow and the ebony on my sword. "In fact, what is all this material? Because I have never seen it before in my life, you said you helped forge these? Please tell me what was used!?" The large man gripped me by my shoulders, a look of desperation in his eyes. This is quite strange, very strange in fact.

"Wade please don't harass the customer." Herren moved into the smithy part of the store, a curious look on his face. I'm guessing he heard what Wade had said about my weapons and armor.

"But Herren!" Wade whined, looking like a child who was told he couldn't have any sweets.

Sighing I pulled myself free from Wade's grip and cleared my throat. Drawing their attention to me, I crossed my arms and gestured to my items. "Master Wade perhaps… We can speak over some drinks, if you have no pressing orders to fill."

* * *

"Amazing, quite amazing. I have never heard of such materiel before, well the dragon bone and leather I have. Yet these others? Never." Wade took a sip of his spiced wine, as he leaned back in his chair. The two of us have been talking for over two hours, mostly about the materials my gear is made from. Wade despite his…Strange attitude, he is a true smith and worthy of respect. "You and your teacher are quite the master craftsmen."

Drinking from my own cup I smiled. "Thank you Wade, but so are you. I have examined your wares and I am impressed by your work."

Blowing a razzberry Wade rolled his eyes. "Bah those pieces of garbage? They are just the things that Herren had me forge, so we can keep the business going."

"Do not forget Wade they keep you fed, clothed, and it adds plenty of coin in your pocket." The blonde man's voice came from the front of the shop, Herren decided not to join us for drinks. He said he had to maintain the front of the shop, in case any customers came by.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I wish to make a true masterpiece." Sighing Wade had a dreamy look in his eye, staring off into the distance the smith smiled.

Reaching into one of the pouches of my belt, and slowly pulling out a small chunk of black metal. I held it in front of Wade, with a small smile. "While I cannot aid you with that, perhaps I can give something else to focus on." As the blacksmith focused on me his eyes went wide. "This is ebony, just a small fragment of the ore." Before leaving the compound, I had called Alfred to my side and asked if he would bring me samples of different ores. If Wade proved to be as skilled as he is supposed to be, then I found myself a smith to aid me.

I didn't need weapons or armor for myself, no I wished to have someone help me arm my future allies. I could do it myself, but that meant I wouldn't be able to travel with them. Which meant that I needed a smith, and not just any smith. A master of their craft, and Wade is the first person I could think of to help me.

"This is ebony? May I?" Wade shook with excitement, holding out his hands like I was offering him salvation. Placing the chunk in his hands, I watched as the smith examined the ebony. After a few minutes of him looking it over, testing the metal and comparing it to the various metals in his shop. Finally, he set the fragment down and stared at me. "Do you have more? Perhaps some ore?"

"I do, and I can provide some of the other ore. I can provide all of that for you and this- "Reaching into my pack, I pulled out a large stack of paper. Hold it out to Wade I nodded. "-These are my notes on how to forge the ore." When I was ridding with Bohdan I had purchased some paper, along with ink and quill. When I arrived in Thedas I learned that the written language, is a mix of common and Latin. Or something close to it, and since Imperial is similar enough… I was able to write out instructions.

"Oh, I can't wait to get started!" Wade began to dance for joy.

"I am afraid you won't be able to." Herren walked back into the smithy with a frown on his face. "You have several orders you must finish, and this little side venture- "

"Whatever they're paying, I'll triple it." Staring at the blonde man I fought the urge to laugh, as his mouth dropped in shock. I wanted everyone properly prepaid, and it isn't like I couldn't afford the price. You would be surprised at our rich one man can be become. Especially when they have lived for a long time, and when they work as adventurers. Standing to my feet I crossed my arms and turned my head. "Let us discuss the price of this."

* * *

Three hours of wheeling and dealing, but Herren and I came to terms. I paid half of the price up front, and the rest when Wade was finished. I had our deal written down, Wade verified and witnessed the deal go down. It's not that I didn't trust Herren… It's just that I didn't trust him, something about the man seem off to me. I told Wade that I would have someone deliver all the ore he could want. That of course would be Alfred, albeit under a disguise spell. I'm sure my butler will enjoy this task. Shaking my head, I decided to wander the streets, I rather not go back to the compound just yet. So, I began walking through the market place, I examined the booths, wares and made small talk with the merchants. As I was examining an apple for it's freshness, I felt something brush against me. My hand snapped out catching the offender by the wrist, pulling their wrist back slightly I frowned.

"Let me go pusbucket!"

"There are simpler and far easier ways to earn coin." Staring at the would-be thief, I raised an eyebrow. It's a child, an eight or nine-year-old elf girl. Her blonde hair looks like someone cut her hair, with a butter knife. She is dressed in a red shirt with a ratty scarf, torn black tights, and boots that were a little too big for her. However, what stood out about her is the fact, that she looked to be starving. Now call it the father inside of me, but I couldn't stand seeing a child like this. "When was the last time you ate?"

"What's it to you?" The girl struggled in my grip, but she couldn't get free.

"Because you looked half-starved and are in need of a good meal." Pulling the girl out of the way, as many people were watching all of us. I dragged the child away from the market and toward an inn. Despite the fact she fought me all the way, calling me all kinds of nasty names. Some of which were quite creative and had me smiling. A lop-eared shitebag, donkey fucker is my favorite. Once inside a tavern I pushed the girl into a booth and sat down. Calling a serving woman over I told her to bring me a large bowl of stew, bread, cheese and whatever else they had that is fresh. Keeping the girl still, until the food came was no easy task.

She is slippery like a snake and has a nasty habit of biting. Finally, the food arrived but the girl wouldn't eat. Sighing I finally decided to just speak to the girl. "Tell me why you aren't eating?"

"Because that food comes at a price, you rich tit." She sneered at me with a glare, her arms crossed.

I knew what she was talking about. Frankly it disgusted me and sadden me, that she would know about this kind of thing. Or that this kind of thing happened. Children are meant to be protected from the evils of the world. Not exposed to it. "Your right it does at a price, but not that."

"Knew it. What do you want?" She snorted staring at me with a look of contempt.

"Your name, that is all I want from you."

The elf stared at me in confusion and doubt. "What? That's it?"

"That's it." Smiling I pushed the bowl of stew forward. "Let's make it fair. I'm Calder or as you affectionately called me… 'A lop-eared shitebag, donkey fucker.' I am even thinking of making it my Chantry name, who knows perhaps? I may even become a brother. 'Brother Lop-eared shitebag donkey fucker'."

Snorting she began to laugh, kicking her legs up into the air. The elf girl clutched her stomach as tears fell down her face. "Your weird ain't yah? Okay my name is Sera."

I figured that who she is, but I wanted to be sure. Now no matter your thoughts on Sera, she isn't all that bad. Plus, the future member of the Inquisition is just a child right now. Frankly how many people would let a child starve? Especially when they will help save the world in ten or so years. "Very well Sera will you eat the food?" Sera looked at me then at the food, and dug straight in. Chuckling I shook my head and watched her eat. Ordering two more sets of food along with milk (Surprisingly they had some), and a mug of beer for myself. I began to eat along with her, making some conversation.

Sera had no manners what so ever, as she talked with her mouthful. As a parent this bothered me, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Plus, I wouldn't be a permanent fixture in her life, which sadden my greatly. I wish to help her in some way, other than just feeding her for this one meal. Perhaps I could help set her on the right path? How is the question?

"What's with the funny look? You look like someone took a shite in your food."

Sera's voice snapped me back to reality. Shaking my head, I stared at the small girl who looked confused. "Forgive me Sera I was thinking, a bad habit I'm afraid."

"Hehe Your funny." The blonde elf child smiled slightly.

Chuckling I had to fight the urge to grin, but I don't think it worked. Sera is grinning back at me. "Tell me something Sera. Why do you steal?"

"Huh? That's a weird question innit?" Turning her head in confusion, Sera looked at me like I'm an idiot. "I steal cause I need to eat."

"I know that much, but if you could eat like this? Stay in a good place? Would you still steal?" The elf had a suspicious look on her face, but I held up a hand. "Hold Sera. Let me explain, if you had coin to survive and live your life. Would you still steal?"

The blonde child finally understood what I was asking and began to think. "I don't know? Maybe why?"

Reaching into a pouch on my belt, I looked around and made sure no one is looking. "Because I am going to give you something." Pulling the item, I wanted out I made Sera hold out hand. "If you had this, would you continue to steal?" The item in question is a ruby bigger than my thumb. Being an adventurer truly can make one rich, and if they were careful? Well let me say that money is no worry for me. In the past a ruby like that would have kept me fed, but now? Nothing

"Blimey with that I could eat for months…"

"Try years, if you spend the money wisely and don't waste it." Staring at Sera I raised an eyebrow. "Now would you steal if you had that?" The girl had no answer for me, she is in shock that I would just give something like this away. Though she is also suspicious, but given her background? I do not blame her. "No most likely. However outside of survival you had no purpose, I can give you one. One that you will find… enjoyable."

Sera looked thoughtful but slowly nodded. She would be foolish to turn down a chance like this. "What would I do?"

"Fight for the little people." Slowly I began to explain the concept of helping the little person. Sera took to it right away and really wanted to get started. I hopped by doing this and with my influence, Sera wouldn't be as selfish in the future. Maybe this will help her. Sera and I parted ways not long after that. Though not before I sold the ruby and making sure she had a safe place to sleep for the night. After giving the elf child one final warning about not wasting the money, I left for the Grey Warden compound. Once I came back I found that Duncan had arrived earlier but had went to sleep. Which meant I would speak with him in the morning.

* * *

The following morning a servant woke me up for breakfast, after dressing I followed the servant to a dining area. In the room sitting at a large table is Lyna and Duncan, along with someone I didn't recognize. He is a dwarf with long black hair with two twin braids, a short but neatly trimmed beard framed his face. He had pale skin, his blue eyes had dark circles under them, and grim look rested on his face. His posture is rigid, his movements are mechanical, and he looks as if he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He is dressed in a rough black clothing yet despite that I could see he had a noble bearing.

 **(AN Picture Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield.)**

This must be the noble dwarf.

"Greetings Duncan." Inclining my head to the Grey Warden, I turned to the Dalish elf. "Lyna." Taking a seat across from the noble I nodded in greeting. "Master dwarf." Lyna and the noble dwarf nodded at me, neither saying a word.

"Greetings Calder. I trust you slept well?" The physically older man said in greeting.

"As well as I could." Chuckling I quickly snagged some food and began to eat. "How was your trip?"

Letting out a small laugh Duncan cracked his bag. "Tiresome, I feel I am getting too old." Gesturing the dwarf, the Grey Warden bowed his head. "This is Duran Aeducan, the second son of King Aeducan."

"Another recruit?" I knew he was, but I figured I should still ask.

"No." Duran shook his head finally speaking. "Duncan helped me out of the Deep Roads, but I am not becoming a Warden."

Now this is surprising I would have figured he would be. "That is interesting… May I ask why your highness?"

"Duran. I have no name other than that." The dwarf spoke in a rough voice, and slowly he began his tale. Duran Aeducan the second son of the King of Orzammar, was surprisingly different. Unlike his fellow nobles or the other dwarves, Duran is not back stabbing, nor is he arrogant, or a stanch traditionalist. He is a warrior and a honorable man that wished to save his people from themselves. He saw that the damage that their traditions did to his people, but he couldn't do anything to save them.

His tale is similar to the Origin story in the game, but with one major difference. He didn't join the Wardens, he refused Duncan's offer. He wished to find a way to aid his people and remove his brother from power. Duncan being who he is, still showed him the way out and allowed the dwarf to follow him to Denerim. Why he wished to come here I do not know, but I decided to leave it alone. It was not my business. After finishing his story, Duncan left with Lyna in tow. The Commander of the Grey Wardens, said he had one last piece of business here in the city. Then he would head to Highever for his last possible recruit. I wanted to speak to him about the business he had with me, but Duncan said it could wait when we were on the way to Highever.

After Duncan had left I headed back to the room and donned my armor, weapons, along with the rest of my gear. I had to prevent some things. As I was preparing I felt someone standing behind me. Turning around I found Duran standing behind me, he is wearing a sleeves leather jacket. Under that is a scale/chain shirt with a dwarven style belt holding it together. Dark leather/metal bracers clung to his wrists, he wore simple cloth pants and leather boots with metal plates. At his side is long sword, and a parma metal shield hung on his back. (A round metal shield). While a dagger is stuck in his belt.

"Duran what brings you here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, now that I had a better look at him… Duran is quite tall, I would say he is at least a foot taller than other dwarves. Bohdan and Sandal came up to below my waist. Duran stood above that, quite interesting that he is this tall.

The dwarf prince's hand rested on the pommel of his sword. "I wished to speak with you."

"Can we speak later perhaps? I have something to take care of- "

"I'll join you, we can speak while walking." From Duran's tone I could tell he wasn't going to take 'no' for answer.

Letting out a sigh I motioned for the dwarf to follow after me. "Very well, but where I go trouble follows." As I walked through the halls with Duran following, one question plagued my mind. What did the prince wish to speak to me about?

"Duncan told me you come from another land." Duran began to speak as we walked, cutting straight to the chase. "He did not tell me much." The dwarf prince kept pace with me, despite my longer legs and quick stride. "Though from what he told me you are quite the warrior, taking on a pack of over thirty darkspawn on your own? Impressive."

"Thank you, Duran but stop dancing around the issue."

Smiling the prince laughed slightly as he shook his head. "I simply wished to spar with you, I wished to see your skills for myself. However, I think seeing your skills first hand will work better. Something tells me that you will be entangled in a fight."

There is more to what he wants, I know that. "You are right about that Duran. I am going to pay a visit to the Arl of Denerim's son. Word is there is an wedding today in the Alienage, and the Arl's son has a predilection for elven women." Giving the dwarf a pointed look, I saw comprehension flash in his eyes., along with a flash of disgust. "I am afraid that he will… take the women from the wedding, to have a private 'party'."

Frowning a look of anger appeared on the prince's face. "Let us crash the party then."


	7. Party crashing and she's a pirate

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I last updated, but to be honest I had some writers block with this chapter. Now it is short and little to no action, but during the attack at the Cousland Castle. You will see bloodshed... Lots of it. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like my stuff. Thank you to everyone who reads this whether you have an account or not. Your support means a lot. Of course I can't forget those who review, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Halo is bad ass: We will get that but not with those two. More like you will get it from the dwarf rogue and elf mage. It would fit their character, but yeah you will see them work off the other.**

 **DarkNorth: I am glad that the first paragraph did that for you buddy, please keep reading.**

 **Silverscale: Good to know, what did you have? I am glad you like how I am doing things. In my mind if you fuck with the canon, bad things happen. As for immune to the Blight? He very well could be, High Dragons have a strange resistance to the Taint. Maybe Calder has it as well.**

 **Zack32: Yeah Calder can understand him just fine, and yeah it was kind of touching. Calder is a father and if he could. He would raise Sera himself, but she will be better on her own. As for the Duran, yep he is going to shake things up.**

 **Aluriea: Yeah a one sided convo and that will happen more often... Oh gods that reminds me, wait until Solas shows up. He and Calder are... Well they will have an interesting dynamic.**

 **MadraF'inUchia: Yep its Sera!**

 **WaYaADisi1: I am glad your loving the story, and I will do my best.**

 **Anyway I hope you all ike the chapter, and I will see you in the next one.**

* * *

"Gorim are you ready my friend?" Duran asked the brown-haired dwarven warrior.

"Always my lord, I am your shield." Gorim bowed to the exiled dwarven prince.

Duran placed a hand on Gorim's shoulder. "It is good to have you at my side once more."

Smiling at their interactions, my mind went back to a simpler time. Back when I was still a young man traveling the wilds of Skyrim, with my housecarl and loyal friend Lydia. The shieldmaiden was assigned to be just my sword and shield, over time we became something more. We became steadfast friends, she even became the godmother of my children. Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus on the present. After leaving the compound, Duran and I made our way to the market place. The exiled prince said he wished to gather an ally, which happened to be Gorim.

Apparently the two had reunited on the road to Denerim, and the warrior chose to follow his prince. Though he didn't stay at the compound for reasons unknown to me. I had some ideas, but they weren't important at the moment. What is important is rescuing the women. Now I know that the elven origin male or female will handle the situation, but I wished to avoid bloodshed in this matter. While I cannot stand rapists, I knew that killing the Arl's son and the guards, would lead to problems for the elves later on.

Then there is the fact we would the bastard's support during the Landsmeet. So, I had my reasons for wanting to keep the Arl's son alive and making sure the bloodshed is reduced to a minimum. "Let us move out." Together the three of us marched onto the Arl's estate, and hopefully to a better end for the elves of the alienage.

* * *

"… Man, I can't believe it, the Arl's son grabbed him some wenches." Jacobs grinned at his partner. "Do you think when he is done with them we'll get a turn?"

The older guard spits onto the ground. "Not likely he normally breaks his toys after a couple of hours."

"Beh… Them nobles they are all the same I tell yah." Jacobs sighed in disappointment. "I can't afford the Pearl, they raised their prices again. What's it takes to get a good whore huh?"

"Couldn't tell you, now shut your gob." Frowning the guard leaned back against the stone wall. "I want to rest."

"You will find plenty of rest in Oblivion." A guttural voice spoke.

Jacobs and his partner both looked up in shocked. "By the Maker it's a demon!"

Marching toward them is black-scaled man/dragon that had glowing eyes, in its claw a blue flaming blade, blood red wings floated behind it. Both guards tired to draw their weapons, but creature… Spoke in it's demonic tongue, and their weapons flew from their hands. Raising its blade, both guards held their hands up and prayed that the Maker and his bride would protect them.

* * *

"By the stone they pissed themselves." Gorim shook his head in disbelief before looking up at me in confusion. "What did you do?"

Staring at the fallen forms of the guards I simply shrugged. "They saw what I wished them to see." While not the greatest at magic, there are some areas that I have some skill with. Restoration is one example. I have great skill with the healing arts, which have saved my life and many others more times than I can count. The school magic I am weakest is Alteration, and Enchanting. In fact, other than Restoration I was very much a novice in all the other schools.

Expect for Illusion, while not a master or adept, it is one of the few schools I can preform well in.

Quite strange for a Nord, but that is neither here nor there.

When I approached the guards, I had cast a simple glamour over there eyes. They perceived me as a demon from their worst nightmares. It only works on those of weak will power, thus those who have a stronger mind will not fall for the trick.

"You're a mage?" Duran stared at me with a curious look.

"A dabbler in the mystic arts, I found it necessary for survival." Bending down I searched the guards, until I found a set of keys. Taking them, I moved toward a wooden door, and unlocked it. "That won't be a problem for you two?"

Duran shrugged his shoulders. "Dwarves have no mages, and so long as you bring no harm with your power I have nothing against you."

"If my lord finds your presence acceptable, then so do I. Personally it doesn't matter, you just knocked them out cold." Gorim jerked his thumb at the guards.

Nodding I pushed open the door and marched into the estate. Stopping for a moment I closed my eyes, and slowly breathed. Because of the effects of Esbern's potion my senses were far greater then they should be, with that comes many disadvantages. The threat of sensory overload is a real threat, luckily… I learned to lessen my senses, and only call upon their greater power's when need be. It took training and years, but I did it.

The air of the estate smelt of fear, lust, and rage. "Follow me." Motioning the two dwarven warriors to follow close behind, all of us had our weapons drawn. Prepared for what would come. Taking point, I had my shield up, and Dovaldwiin resting comfortably in my right hand. Duran followed behind, my crossbow in his hands, while he preferred to be up front. It was agreed upon that we may need ranged backup. So, the exiled prince reluctantly took the middle guard. Gorim took the rear, wielding a dwarven shield and sword with a war hammer strapped to his back. The dwarven warrior wore black/gray scale-mail armor, with plate gauntlets and pauldrons. We moved as fast and quietly as we could, given the circumstances.

We made it to a four-way intersection with the estate, frowning I sniffed the air once more. "You two… Head that way… "I pointed in the direction in front of us, if my nose is right… That is where the majority of the elven women are. "I'll go this way." Moving my head to the left, I smelt multiple humans, and one elf.

"Stone watch over you Calder." Duran moved forward, with Gorim wishing me luck as well.

Nodding I marched forward, not even bothering with stealth anymore. I will not allow this to happen. The sounds of screaming, and disturbing laughter reached my ears. Growling I quickened my pace and found a door blocking my path. Kicking it open I found a horrendous sight, four human men, close around my physical age. These men if you could call them that, were in their smallclothes. They stood above a lone red-head elf… girl. By Shor she looked to be only sixteen… Her clothing is torn, and she is bleeding from a few places, and one of her eye is swollen shut. Most of all… I could see the fear in her eye…. No more.

"Who do you think- "One of the men tried to speak, but I slammed my shield into his face. Knocking him back, I slammed the pommel of Dovaldwiin into another's throat. Kicking the third in the stomach, I pointed my blade at the leader of the group. The Arl's son. Holding the tip of my sword near his throat, I scratched his throat slightly. Just to prove a point.

"You scream, you so much as twitch, and you die. No questions ask." Placing my shield on my back, I directed the Arl's son to move toward an unused chair. Once he is seated, I placed my sword away. Taking some rope from my pack, I tied the 'noble' to the chair and for good measure I gagged him. Turning my attention to the young elf who had been cowering slightly in the corner, I removed my helmet. "Easy there I am not going to hurt you. Hamin Da'len (Rest child)." On the way up here, I had Lyna teach me some Elvish, just a few simple words and meanings. I would use Dovahzul, but that isn't calming. At least to a non-dragon hatchling, or one of the dragon blood.

"… You… You... You speak… elvish…" The red-headed teen stuttered, her one good eye filling with tears. "… You saved me… By Andraste…"

Slowly I approached her, my arms in plain view. Keeping my movements slow, I approached her like a wounded animal. One wrong movement may set her off, and I didn't want that. "Yes, Da'len I did. Now I have skill in healing, may I look you over?" I stopped just shy of her, giving the teen plenty of room to run away if she wished.

"I… "She looked up at me shaking still, but slowly she nodded.

Breathing out a sigh I knelt in front of her, removing my gloves I slowly examined her. While she could not see it or know, but I applied a calming spell to help soothe her nerves. Just from a rough examination, I could tell she had more injuries then I expected. At least a few broken ribs, maybe some enteral bleeding, a concussion… Yeah this isn't pretty. "Did they touch your virtue?" I believed they didn't, but I had to make sure.

"No… They didn't… Thank the Maker…"

Sighing in relief I nodded. "Good… Now this may tingle, but I promise this will help. Close your eyes." The young elf's eye filled with suspicion, but she slowly nodded and closed her eye. Good, now let us begin. Restoration magic is a very interesting branch of magic, because it required medical knowledge. In fact, all magic required advance knowledge of some kind. Most mages, sorcerers and wizards of Tamriel were more or less scientists. Or in this case doctors.

You had to know about the forces of the world to change or alter them. Which meant Restoration magic required a good understanding of medicine. Now Arthur didn't have much in the way of medical knowledge, and neither did Calder. Yet what I did know as Arthur translated well over in Tamriel, and after reading through the Oghma Infinium. Shuddering I shook my head, that thing still gives me the creeps. Even after all these years… Anyway. After reading through the book, I gained more knowledge about… Things.

Among those is more advance medical knowledge. Which increased my skills as a healer, and thus made me more effective.

A soft golden glow slowly appeared within my hands, moving my hands over her body. Now healing magic doesn't remove wounds, per say. It instead speeds the healing process up, and any blood or extra liquid is removed. Basically, it restores the body to what it originally should be. "You may open your eyes." I told the elf after a minute, ceasing my healing I gave her nod. I have healed her body, but the wounds to her soul and mind? Those are things that are beyond any healing magic.

"I…. You're… A- "The red-headed teen looked over herself in shock.

Raising an eyebrow, I held a finger to my lips. "A friend, nothing more and nothing less. It's best we leave it at that. Now can you stand?"

Furrowing her brow for a moment, she nodded. "Yes… I can."

Slowly standing to my feet I helped the girl and looked around. Three knocked out minor nobles, and one gagged and tied. Though he is awake, and I would need to deal with him. I can't erase memories, at least not with normal magic. I could command him to forget by bending his Will to mine, but I hate doing that. That Shout is only used when it is necessary… I think I have a better way of keeping this brat silent.

"Shianni!"

"Kallian!"

Turning around I raised an eyebrow, running into the room is a strawberry blonde elf…. And she is covered in blood. She is wearing a torn white dress, with a crown of flowers around her head. She has a long knife in her right hand, and it is stained in blood. Kallian had tan skin, and despite the blood I could see she had bright amber eyes. Much like Shianni, she looked like a teenager… By the gods that is just sad. Yes, in Skyrim children were considered to be of age, around that time… Still it always disappointed and sadden me to see that children had to grow up so fast.

Aside from her age and the blood… One other thing stood out about Kallian, it's the way she held herself and the knife. She has skill, and muscles. Despite the lack of a proper diet, the elf teenager certainly did have some muscle. The training she possessed, made it obvious. Kallian and Shianni ran to one another and embraced tightly. Both elven teens holding onto one another for dear life. Looking behind them, I nodded at Duran and Gorim. Both dwarves nodded at me, looking queasy. Despite all the blood on Kallian, there was not a drop on them or their weapons. Which meant, the elf slaughtered some guards on her own… and quite viciously.

When Kallian pulled away from her fellow elf, she turned to stare at me. I could see rage and anger boiling inside of her, yet she didn't move to attack. I must say that is quite impressive, I almost expected her attack me outright.

"Shianni… who is this Shem?" She hissed out, her muscles slowly tensing up like a spring.

The red-headed teenager turned to look at me. "A… A friend… he saved me cousin… He kept them from…" Shaking Shianni began to cry and held onto her cousin.

"Perhaps we can do this at a later time." I stated as the bloody elf turned to ask me my name. "We must get back before anymore guards arrive." Frowning Kallian nods and slowly leads Shianni into the hall, where a group of elven women are waiting. Yet she walks back into the room with purpose. She is striding toward the Arl's son, a cold and unforgiving look in her eyes. Gripping her by the wrist I shook my head. "No. There has been enough death today."

"This bastard deserves to die!" Kallian turned to face me, a fire burning in her eyes. "He nearly raped me, my friends and family… He killed my fiancé!" Now that I didn't know, but just from the pain and anger in her voice… She must have loved him, or something close to that. If the Arl's son wasn't needed, then I would gladly let him die.

"If you kill him you will make things worse for you and your people." Using logic, I hopped to reach the teenager… Yes, this should go over well, almost as well when I told my son Tier not to go troll hunting with his friends. Damn foolish boy nearly lost his life, and his friends just about died from the fight.

Killian struggled in my grip for a couple of seconds…. Huffing out a sigh, she glared at me but accepted my judgement. Turning around she stormed out of the room, Duran and Gorim came in and gestured it was time to leave.

"Get them to Allegiance, I still have some business to handle."

"Don't take to long Calder." Duran tossed me my crossbow, along with the quiver. "Come Gorim, we have a job to finish."

Bowing slightly the dwarf knight places a hand over his chest. "Yes, my lord."

Making sure they were gone, I slowly walked toward the door and shut it closed. Turning to the Arl's son, I stepped over his fallen friends and removed the gag. "Now what to do with you."

"You will let me go at once! I am the Arl's son, apostate!" Glaring up at me the arrogant prick, puffed out his chest. He really thinks he is going to get out of this mess. "If you let me go, I may even- "

Backhanding him with a glare, my lips curled up showing off my teeth. "Silence whelp. You will speak when I say you can speak. Otherwise you will lose your tongue." Sighing I turned around, picking up the fallen forms his friends. I placed them in various positions around the room. Finding bottles of wine, I doused the men lightly and placed a couple of empty ones in their hands. Taking care of that I now had to deal with the Arl's son, I couldn't kill him. I also couldn't leave him like this, and sadly I don't wish to compel him, but I may no other choice.

Sighing I turned around, my mind made up. I had to Bend him to my Will. This is not something I do lightly. The Bend Will Shout is perhaps one of the most, vile and evil Shouts I know. Given the fact that I can tear someone's soul out with one shout? Yes, this Shout is eviler. Because with Bend Will, I literally take command of someone's body, mind, and soul. I make them a slave to my will. Unlike mind control, or Reaper Indoctrination from Mass Effect… Which is subtle and slowly changes someone's mind. This just overwrites their entire Being and makes them mine to command, at least until I release my hold on them.

A Reaper over time could turn you into a mindless slave, me? I could do it anytime I wished. Bend Will is dangerous and corrupting though, that is why I do not like using this Shout. I do not wish to become Mirrak or Alduin, or Tosh Raka. Staring at the Arl's son, I took a deep breath and shouted. **"Gol Hah Dov!"** (Earth, Mind, Dragon)As the word's thundered out my throat, my dragon blood roared in pleasure. Domination is my right, I am one of the Dov and he is a joor…. No! We are also mortal right now, in the body of a man.

"Yes master?" The Arl's son spoke in a dull tone, his eyes having no life to them.

Sighing I forced my human mind back to the surface. I did not have time to convince my dragon half, that we had to be balanced. "I order you to forget today's events, and from now on you will be a kind, and decent man. Who will never commit rape, or murder, you will no longer be racist, and you will make up for all your past crimes." Untying the Arl's son I shook my head. "When I leave this room, you will fall asleep. When you wake you follow my orders, but no longer under my direct control."

"Yes master."

Shaking my head, I left the room with a grunt. "Now… To take care of those bodies."

* * *

After an hour had passed, I thoroughly removed all evidence that there had been any killing. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done. I am not sure how the Killian will join, or even if she joins now. Yet I did this for the people in the Alienage. Speaking of… That is where I am headed now, it wasn't too hard to find. All I had to do is smell… Which is unfair to the elves, but the Alienage is rather filthy. Once in the Alienage I found Duran, Gorim, along with Duncan and Lyna. The four of them looked to be waiting for someone, but it was not me. In fact, they barely registered my presence. Duran and Gorim gave me a nod. Lyna seemed to be lost in her own world, I guess she is shock with how her people live in the city.

Duncan gave me a curious stare but otherwise said nothing.

"What is going on?" I asked looking at the older Warden.

"We are waiting for our next recruit." Duncan told me with his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face. "After she arrives we will be leaving for Highever, Calder can you see if you can secure passage on a vessel for us?" Reaching down the Grey Warden, pulled out a coin purse.

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded. "Of course, I will go and see what I can do." Giving the dwarves a wave, I turned around and began to walk toward the docks. As I made my way through the streets, I wondered if I would be able to find a ship. Most ships would most likely be merchant or fishing vessels, or they would be on their way to the Free Marches. Shaking my head, I focused on walking. After another hour of walking I found the docks, as I asked around the pier I found my suspicions were correct. None of the ships here would go to Highever, the fishing vessels couldn't go that far out. While the Merchant vessels, had no plans to stop in Highever or anywhere close. I was going to give up hope, but the harbor master told me of a captain that could help us.

Getting directions from the man, I found the ship and raised an eyebrow. "By the gods what are the odds? The Siren's Call" Looking around I didn't see any crew members, raising an eyebrow. I found a gangplank and walked aboard the ship. "This is… a frigate. Quite impressive." As I examined the ship I whistled impressed, I had to learn to sail when I went to Akavir. So, I have a good understanding of sailing, and ships. I also learned a great deal of sailing and ships from the Tang Mo or monkey people.

Freezing I quickly moved out of the way, as a knife landed near my foot. "Thanks for the compliment, now why are you on my ship?"

Turning around with a small grin I nodded. Standing before me is the dark-skinned beauty, wearing… Well what she wore in the second game, in her left hand is several throwing knives. While in her right is a long dagger. Though just from how she carried herself, I knew she had more weapons on her. "Your quite welcome captain, as to why I am here… I would like to hire you."

Staring at me Isabela slowly placed her weapons away, and slowly sauntered over to me. "I am not in that kind of business love, but for you- "Looking me over the pirate had a sly smirk on her face. "-I could make an exception."

Despite mentally being older then her, my body reacted the way she wanted. I felt my cheeks heat up at her sultry tone. It doesn't help that it has been months since I have… Done anything of that nature, I have a young body again, and that long boots are something that I find very attractive. Yes, I love Serana and one day we will be reunited in the afterlife. Yet physical attraction is something I cannot help.

"Perhaps later. I need to hire a vessel to take me and my companions to Highever, are you available?"

Still keeping the same look on her face, Isabela walks around me. "Come into my cabin and we'll talk." The Spider said to the Fly, and so I did.


	8. Ships, Rangers and Shuttles Oh my

**Hey guys I am back and I am sorry it took me a while... I have no excuse for that, and I am sorry. Yet I am here now, so I hope this will make things up for you. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who reads this or any of my stuff. It means a lot. Whether you have an account or not, thank you. Same to everyone who faved and followed me, and my stories. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, and now it is time to answer your questions!**

 **Zrocker19: Yes he is a lucky and unlucky bastard... As for his will breaking? Just read and see. I made this chapter longer for you all, and added in a mystery... of a sorts. A side quest has appeared, one of my own making. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Halo is bad ass: It will be a plot twist... And a turn. Among other things xD. Also did you mean 'huh' Cause hearing 'hun' weirds me out o-o**

 **DarkNorth: I am glad you loved the chapter, I hope you love this one as well.**

 **Aluriea: I am sorry D: I hope I can make it up to you then. Also I am glad you like how I am writing Calder. To be honest I felt like he wouldn't need most magic, since the Thu'm is much stronger anyway. Plus everyone is different, so some people would have skills in magic that other's don't.**

 **WaYaADisi1: Thanks! Well here is your update!**

 **Zack32: You asked and you shall receive, and yeah I wanted to save her before it happened. I hate... THAT thing, it disturbs the crap out of me. On many levels. So I wanted to save her. Also I like killing the Arl's son as well, but he is needed for now... Calder may kill him later. Also I hope you like my Cousland.**

 **SpecterXCove: Yay! I hope you stick around.**

 **Kamen Rider Tigon: Hello Tiger, call me Fen. Everyone does, or I ask them at least. I am glad you like the story and I hope you pick up Skyrim. It is awesome. Also all the DLC's will be involved, along with the Origin's. They all come into play at certain points of the story, and it makes things more interesting.**

 **MrPsych77: Huzzah! Also during the Urn Quest... Calder is going to show why he is called the Ultimate Dragon Slayer... We will see him in his true element, doing what he was born to do... Kill dragons. Also yes Calder has plenty of experience with cultists, boy are they going to be confused by him. As for the Guardian... Wait and see.**

 **Anyway for the side quest I put in here... Well I hope you enjoy it and stick around to see where I am going with this story. Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Stepping into the captain's cabin, I whistled. "Impressive." The large room is quite beautiful, the woodwork alone is amazing. I'm the son of a craftsman, so I can see the hard work that went into this room. Speaking of, the entire room is filled with expensive looking rugs. The designs are similar Persian or Hammerfell rugs. Which means they must be Rivain. Aside from the rugs, there is rather large bed, with Orlesian sheets. At least I assume they are Orlesian, given the Fleur-de-lis stitched in the sheets. Aside from the rugs and bed, there are several targets with some ornate looking knives, several chests filled to the brim, a large table with some chairs and book shelves. Strange I never took Isabela for a reader, but stranger things have had happened.

"Why thank you, now take a seat." The dark-haired captain gestured to the table, as she sat down Isabela gave me a very good view of her ass.

Keeping a straight face, I sat down opposite of her. Now I knew why she was doing this whole… Sex kitten routine, she is trying to disarm me. Try to keep me focused on her body, and thus when it comes times to negotiations she can kick my legs out from under me. She is quite good at it as well, and if I didn't have the will iron. I am sure she would have me wrapped around her finger. However, … I was once propositioned by Dibella herself, and I still said no. Which means this won't work, not that it wasn't entertaining… Or appreciated….

"Now, Captain can we discuss business." Raising an eyebrow at Isabela I waited patiently for to take this seriously.

"You're no fun." Pouting slightly Isabela sighed and put her boots up on the table. "Well what can I do for you?"

Doing my best to keep my eyes off her long legs, I cleared my throat. "I need passage to Highever, for myself several others."

"This isn't a cargo vessel, nor is it a pleasure cruise." The captain told me with her arms crossed, raising an eyebrow the dark-skinned woman shook her head.

"Come now Captain. Surely you can find room, for just a few travelers." I knew that Isabela would do it, unless she had some outstanding plan. Pirates are merchants, only more violent and none of them could resist the smell of money. All of this is just for show, to be honest I had no patience for it. Yet I had to make myself do it. Dragons enjoy verbal debate… but for us that involves tearing someone, limb from limb while doing it.

"Depends on how many." She stated pulling a knife from… Somewhere I rather not mention and began to file her nails.

"Myself, another man, two elves and possibly two dwarves."

Raising an eyebrow, the pirate threw her dagger into the table. Taking her legs off their perch, Isabela leaned forward with a grin "Interesting. Now let us discuss price."

* * *

I will not go over the details of the haggling, suffice to say I paid two gold for Duncan and myself, five silver each for the women and two silver each for the dwarves. Granted the price is steep but I was able to afford it. Even with the money Duncan gave me, which I didn't really need. Still better to use someone else's money then your own. According to Isabela, I was getting off easy. Especially since I made an agreement with the pirate to spend two days in her cabin. That doesn't mean I'm having sex with her. At least I am do my damnedest not too, though Isabela from what I can see is very persistent.

Especially when she is curious about someone.

Which meant my resolve will be tested over the next two days, may Shor have mercy on my soul.

Now Duncan wasn't not happy to be on a pirate vessel, but he understood why we were taking it. Duran and Gorim, both were sea sick and thus spent most of their time hanging over the side. Kallian, the newest recruit secluded herself. Which isn't easy on a ship, but she managed well enough. Lyna is the only one so far that has been able to speak to the elf. Even then it has only been in small intervals. Still it has been helpful, at least for the crew and the rest of us.

We didn't need a potential homicidal, dagger wielding, young woman within our midst.

At least not one that isn't the captain.

Speaking of… Isabela is relentless in her attempts to get to know me, now I am not saying she is a slut. Or a whore. Far from it. She is curious about me, and not just in a physical manner. During our voyage, I decided to aid the crew in whatever manner I could. During my time among the Tang Mo, I became an able hand at the mast and learned many things from them. I would sometimes relieve the helmsman, or even take time to help with basic maintenance.

Other times I would help keep the crew entertained, despite not appearing to be… I am musically inclined, and I knew quite a few shanties. Most came from Earth, Arthur certainly loved Assassin's Creed IV. Of course, the ones that didn't come from Earth, came from Tamriel. Some of them included what the Tang Mo taught me, while the rest were old Nordic and Imperial songs. Though I had to change a few verses, so the people of Thedas could understand.

To say the crew enjoyed themselves, would be an understatement. Because of my actions, Isabella hounded me constantly. She almost asked me to join her crew, when she saw how well I could pilot a ship. Of course, it became even worse when we were alone. In her cabin. To make it worse she discovered my fascination with her boots, and legs. She abused the crap out of her knowledge… and she had no shame doing it either.

"Calder why don't you tell me who taught to sail? Or better yet, tell me why you won't join my crew." Placing her long legs in front of me, the pirate captain pulled out a bottle of wine. Pulling the cork out with her teeth, Isabela took a pull from the bottle. Some of the wine spilled from her mouth, traveled down her neck and into her cleavage.

…. I wish to say I stayed strong.

* * *

By the time we reached Highever, Isabela was not asking me to join her crew anymore and she couldn't walk straight. Coming from a world that is filled with internet porn, while also having over two centuries of sexual experience… Really helped. Giving our farewell and thanks to the crew, we all left. Though not before Isabela told me, to look her up again sometime.

"You'll have to tell how you did that." Gorim gave me a small grin, his arms crossed. "I've heard monas like that in my life."

Raising an eyebrow, I stared at the brown-haired dwarf. "Of course, you haven't." Giving him a good-natured grin, I patted his back and marched ahead. When I ended up next Duncan, the Grey Warden shook his head.

"Enjoy your dalliance with the pirate?" He asked his tone indicating his disapproval.

"Duncan. I may not look like it, but I am far older then you. I will not be shamed by you, nor do I need your approval." To be honest the sex truly released some tension, and Isabela is quite skilled. Despite only having a few decades under her belt. To describe her experience, I must borrow a line from a very famous sniper. 'I had reach but she had flexibility.' "Now, will you attempt to recruit the second son of Teyrn Cousland? Or are you going for Ser Gilmore, the captain of the guard?"

The Grey Warden simply shook his head, his arms behind his back. "Very well Calder. As for what I have planned? We will stay for a few days, and I will test both Ser Gilmore, and the young Cousland." Duncan carefully explained what will happen, but sadly I knew what would happen. Though there are some things, that will change. I am going to save as many innocents as I can, including the Cousland's sister-in-law, nephew and many others.

"Does the Teyrn know we are coming?" My question was answered, as a group of guards arrived and offered to escort us all to the castle. We all agreed… Well not all of us, Duran and Gorim decided to stay in town. They ran across some surface dwarves, and Duran said they had some business to discuss. Before we separated, I passed a warning off to the dwarves and told them to be on guard. I rather not lose two of my allies. Following Duncan with Lyna and Kallian close behind, both elves kept to themselves. Kallian looked around with a frown, her arms and finger's twitching. Lyna walked just a few feet behind her, just in case the blonde elf tried something. There was worry that Kallian would go out of control. She isn't the most stable at the moment, but after what she went through… I don't blame her. Still we can't have her become princess stabby stab.

We were led via a carriage to the Teyrn's castle, which is admittedly impressive. The stonework while old, shows care. Still not as impressive as the Palace of the Kings, or even Dragonsreach. Yet I would put this place down as number eight out on my top ten list of castles. Once we arrived, we were greeted a large man, dressed in chainmail/plate armor. Pressing his arm to his chest, the man bows his head to us. His red hair shining brightly in the morning sun. "Commander Duncan, a pleasure. I am Ser Gilmore. The Teyrn apologizes for not being able to greet you in person, he is busy preparing his men for the arrival of Arl Howe."

"That is quite alright Set Gilmore." Duncan bowed his in return.

"The Teyrn has asked me to show you to the audience chamber, he will speak with you once he is down with his preparations. One of my men, will show your companions to the guest quarters." The knight told us as he looked over the rest of us. "Or if they prefer they may roam the castle grounds, but my men will need to be in attendance."

Lyna shook her head, muttering something in Elvish. "I will go and rest."

"As will I… I rather not be around these Shem." Kallian muttered with a look of disgust.

Cupping my chin, I shrugged. "Does your castle have a library?" I knew it did, but it is best to keep things to myself.

"Of course. Jensen please lead Duncan's companions."

A random guard bowed his head, motioning for us to follow him. Saying our goodbyes to Duncan, we all left with the guard. Jensen led us to the guest room's first, where Lyna and Kallian both took up residence. Leaving my own things and changing out of my armor, I followed the guard to the library… Which is a little larger than the game's version… Also, it seems that I am alone in here. Perhaps the lore master and the squires are elsewhere, shrugging my shoulders I began to look through the titles.

Finding one on dragons, I decided to take a look at it myself. I should learn about my… distant cousins. Taking the book, I found a comfortable chair and sat down near the fireplace. Despite the fact it is spring, there is a nip to the air. While it didn't bother me, I still enjoyed reading by the fire. It is something I enjoyed as both Arthur and Calder, one of the few activities that both sides of me enjoyed.

Flipping through the book, which is written in a form of Latin. I began to chuckle to myself, the dragons of this realm… While large, larger then my siblings on Tamriel… They are quite stupid, at least according to the book. It placed their intelligence at the level of a mountain cat, or even a very intelligent horse. " **Joor Dovah.** " The dragon half of me, found our cousins to be amusing and wondered if we could steal their souls…. If my knowledge held up… I knew were quite a few were, and it wouldn't take long for me to test that theory… No… No… Stay focused, we have a job to do… Damn it, we do not have time for a meeting….

* * *

My entire surroundings changed, I found myself in a void that was empty of almost everything… Expect myself, the chair I was sitting in, two humans in a chair and a large dragon. The second human, sat in a leather recliner, with the footrest extended. He had messy black hair, he is a little flabby but still in decent shape. He wore a pair of glasses and looked to be slightly nearsighted. He wore a green shirt that said, 'I am a gamer, not because I have one life but because I have many'. Blue jeans covered his lower half and he had a chain of coke in his hand. Next to him is a tall figure that looked just like I do, only he is dressed in armor. Dovaldwiin rested in his hands, while he sat straight in a stone throne. Now there are some differences, for one he has a full beard, which is braided. While a grey/silver and blue gemmed crown/circlet rested around his brow, the entire thing is shaped like that of dragon.

Finally, there is the dragon. Its scales were a deep bronze color, mixed with gold. The underbelly is a light copper, while it's four massive hours that curved slightly up were all black. The eyes of the dragon were yellow/gold with specks of silver inside of it. Standing tall on it's four leg's the dragon's long tail swung back and forth, as it's wings flexed up and down. The dragon is much larger than Odahviing or even Alduin. In fact, he is perhaps the largest dragon from Skyrim. Its entire body glowed brightly within the void, causing me to squint.

These three are aspects of myself, the one in the recliner is Alex… Who I originally was, the one is in the armor is Ysmir or the true Calder. While the dragon is my dragon half. Letting out a long-suffering groan I shook my head. "I told you… We do not have time for a meeting now."

"Seeing how these happen at lightning speed, we have all the time in the world." Alex shrugged his shoulders as he sipped from his can of coke.

Rolling my eyes, I held my hand out to Alex. "Give me one of those. Now." The modern young man tossed me a can, making sure it would not explode. I popped the tab and took a sip… Sighing I shook my head. "It is not the same as the real thing, now what do you want?" I directed my attention to the dragon, I knew that Alex and the true Calder didn't call me here.

" **What is it your playing at my vorey hef** (Other Half) **?"** The dragon rumbled at me with a glare.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "I told you before-"

" **That you wish to help the joor of this land, yet you do not do it the right way."** Snorting out a large puff of smoke in annoyance, my dragon half put his massive snout in my face. **"Mu los Dovah, mu kent dren med Dovah.** (We are dragons, we must act like dragons), **Yet you act like the joor, and keep our power contained. We could end this in one fell swoop, there is no need for us to travel on land. Not when we can fly through the skies and burn this spawn army to the ground."**

Glaring at the dragon, and slowly standing up. I gripped his nostrils and forced his head to the ground. Gritting my teeth, I pressed my foot against the dragon's skull. "You forget your place, I'm in charge of this body. Not you. Or would you like a reminder of what happens to those who follow the path of Domination? We are not that dragon, we are better then this. You know that. Then there is the warning the witch gave us, or did you forget that?" Turning my gaze to Alex and the true Calder, I raised an eyebrow. "You two have a problem with how I run things?"

Alex held up his hands. "Seeing how your just us… Combined, we really couldn't care less."

"I agree with Alexander, you are fine Cal." The true Calder bowed his head and slowly stood to his feet. "I don't see why he called us here, we back during these issues. Not him." Turning around the true Calder walked into the void and disappeared. Alex soon followed him, leaving me and the dragon alone.

"Now if you do this again, I will beat you into submission." Lifting my foot, I turned around, and began to walk away.

" **Be warned. You can only keep me contained for so long. I will break free and when I do. We will do things my way."**

* * *

As my mind snapped back to reality, I set the book down and began to rub my brow. "Damn impossible dragon, I let you have your way in combat. That alone should be enough for you." Grumbling I stood to my feet, placing the book back where I had found it. I started to look through different titles, when I heard something approach me. Who ever they are, they are quiet and every step they took is measured carefully. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have been noticed, but this is me.

Turning around I raised an eyebrow, the figure standing before is my height. He has clean features, expect for a small scar on his cheek. I would say the young man is maybe, three of four years younger then me. He has dark brown hair, with amber colored eyes and a friendly look on his face. I couldn't make out the shape of his body, because it is covered in a gray/green/brown molted cloak Around his cloak is a large long bow, and a quiver of arrows, while a deep hooded cowl hung behind his neck. As I stared at the cloaked stranger, I felt a strange energy coming from the young man. The energy felt… familiar… feral… and wild.

"Impressive, not many can feel my approach." Smiling the young man looked impressed.

"I am not most people." I commented with a nod.

Chuckling he held a hand out to me; his hand is covered by a fingerless glove. On his middle finger is a silver ring, in the shape of. "I believe I should introduce myself, I am Aedan."

"The Teyrn's youngest son." Nodding I took his out stretched and frowned, Aedan felt warm… unnaturally so… I wonder… could he be what I think he is?

"Please don't worry about that, I am not one for titles." Shaking my hand, the Cousland smiled good naturedly. "Now then, I didn't catch your name."

Smiling back, I shook my head. "I'm Calder Dragonbane,… An ally of sorts too Duncan the Grey Warden."

"Ah yes. I heard that there is a Warden in the castle, but I have yet to meet him." Aedan shook his head, then he eyed me with a small frown. "Are you perhaps a Warden yourself?"

"No, I am not. Just a friend." I am not exactly sure if I am or not, but it is better to call him a friend. Especially to one of the future Grey Wardens, shaking my head I crossed my arms. "So, what brings you by here? Trying to catch up on some reading?"

Aedan shook his head with a smile. "No, I came to see one of our visitors. The two women are resting, so I don't wish to disturb them. Tell me something Calder, do you appreciate hunting?"

* * *

"This is the trophy room; my family has hunted many a beast and here they all are."

Looking around the stone room, I whistled in appreciation. Now back on Earth, Arthur hated trophy hunting, because it was debasing. However, on Nirn it was different, all trophy hunting came about from hunting for food. Thus, it wasn't as bad, but I digress. It seems Thedas follows the same rules, or at least the nobles of Ferelden did. As Aedan showed me around, I learned more about the young man. Turns out he is a ranger and scout within the Ferelden army, though his loyalty is to the corps first and foremost.

He traveled far and wide in his training and has been almost all over the map. He learned most of his skills from a former Ben-Hassrath agent, which is quite impressive. In fact, most of the ranger corps had similar skills. While he didn't go into details about what the training itself. I knew what kind of training he did, most of the Blades went through similar training. Even I went through similar things. Which is why I think we got along, we recognized something similar in another.

He was suspicious at first, thinking I was Ben-Hassrath. Hence why he took me away to a more secluded space, but I proved I wasn't an agent of this secret police. How I did it is quite simple, I began to explain my story. The one I gave Leliana and almost everyone else. I even proved it with my amulet of Talos. The Qunari's secret police are good liars, but they aren't very original. Most of their agents would take up roles that already exist in society.

My religion and even describing my native home of Skyrim, just proved to Aedan that I am not a foe.

Which meant he didn't have to try and kill me.

Even if he did, he wouldn't succeed. Men more skilled then him have tried, and they are now all dead. "This is quite an impressive room. Seems your family has hunted everything from, wolves, deer, elk, bear and boar." As I looked around, my eyes widened at the sight of a creature. Slowly striding to it my jaw dropped in shock. "Aedan… Tell me… What is this creature? What do you know of it?"

Frowning for a moment, the ranger snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, my father hunted that beast a couple of years ago. To be honest I don't know much about it myself, however some traveling merchant dwarves did. They called the beast the Scaled One, quite strange really." Aedan shook his head sadly. "Quite sad really, we didn't know what it was. If only we could have communicated with the Scaled One."

"Aedan… I need a map of this area, and I need to know where your father found the Scaled One." I told the young lord.

Frowning in confusion, Aedan raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded. Motioning for me to follow him, the ranger and I walked back to the library. Pulling me into a large study, Aedan picked up a map and laid it flat on a table. "My father found it not five miles West of our keep." Aedan told me with a small frown, pointing at the area. "We found it near the river."

Frowning I cupped my chin in thought. "Did your father come across it, or was he purposely hunting the Scaled One?"

"We had received reports that a strange creature appeared, not long after an earthquake…."

"And a falling star that night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… Yes, but how did you-"

Waving off the question I cupped my chin in thought. "Where did the reports come from, and where did the star fall?"

"Ten miles South of the river… We never found the star though… Calder, what do you know" Aedan asked his eyes becoming hard and suspicious.

Staring at the young loud I shook my head. "It is nothing you need to worry about, I promise-"

Before I could finish speaking, Ser Gilmore walked into room and bowed his head. "Forgive me my lord, the Teyrn is looking for you."

Aedan sighed and then turned to look at me before leaving. "We will continue this later."

Bowing my head, I watched the two of them leave. A frown on my face. "Yes, we will… but…" Looking down at the map, I scooped it up and marched to my guest room. "I am not letting you anywhere near a crashed Krogan shuttle."

* * *

I quickly left for the room I had stored my gear. After donning my armor, I headed to the front gates of the castle. Alerting the guards that I was going to collect two of our party. I left the castle and headed straight for the crash sight. Of course, I had to find it first, the area is rather large, but I had a way of cheating. Alteration magic is a skill that I do not possess, thus I couldn't use a locator spell. However, I made do with something just as good, if not better.

I had the Thu'm.

Before I had left the Cousland castle, I took a small sample of the Krogan head plate. Using that as my base, I summoned the power of my voice. **"Far Nir Siiv!"** (Track, Hunt, Find) Now this Shout is perhaps one of the most useful in tracking or hunting. If the name doesn't give it away, despite the fact the sample is several years old… I should be able to track the Krogan shuttle. When I released the Shout, my vision changed. The world became completely grey, expect for the head plate sample, which took a dark black color. Showing my target is already dead, behind me is a small cloudy trail that led back to the castle.

However,… In front of me is another trail, it is faded but the trail is still there. Taking off at break neck speeds, I followed the trail. Now if I push myself and add in my Whirlwind Shout, I can cover a distance of twenty miles within a short amount of time. The fast mile time back on Earth is around three minutes. Without my Shout I can cover it in half that time. Combine my Shout, and with me booking it? I arrived at a large overgrown crater, when my Shout ended.

Breathing out a sigh, I shook my head. "I should have stretched first…" Grunting I began to rub my shoulders, panting slightly. "Maybe I should have flied… No, I can cover this distance without the need… Though I would love to feel the wind on my face once more…." Sighing I stared at the sky with a look of longing, before pulling myself back to reality. I must focus on the task at hand. The crater is quite large, over fifty feet wide, and almost as deep. Raising an eyebrow, I jumped into the pit with a grunt. Good thing I am durable, otherwise this would have hurt.

Scanning the crater, I quickly felt around the ground and began to laugh. No wonder the Teyrn and his men couldn't find their 'shooting' star. It's cloaked… At least partially. The former occupants used the surrounding ground and plant life, to help hide their shuttle. Brushing off the debris I found the shuttle door, but it didn't want to open. "I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way…." With a grunt I gripped the door of the shuttle and began to pull. "Grh…. Come on… Come on…" My arms began to twitch under the strain, but the door began to give way.

With one final pull I tossed the door off it's hinges. Snorting I shook my head, walking into the shuttle I quickly scanned around. Anything of true value must have been taken, but then again… I am not here looking for weapons or armor. No what I was after is more important.

I wanted information.

When I saw the Krogan head, my mind raced with all the possibilities. Could the world of Thedas exist within the Mass Effect Universe? Is this world within the Milky Way galaxy…? Does that mean Earth… Is out there? Could I leave the planet and find my way there? Or even find a way to the Citadel?

All these questions and more, could be answered here… if I can figure out the technology… Finding an unbroken chair, which is situated in front of a screen. I sat down, and luckily it held my weight… Then again if it's designed for a Krogan, it should hold me…. To bad, there isn't a way for me… "Hello… What do we have here…?" On the screen is a small chip, which is held by… Tape I want to say. I quickly examined the device when the screen flashed to life. Appearing on it is a Krogan, but not the one from the Teyrn's castle. This one had a dark blue head plate and red eyes, while the one back at the castle had a green head plate.

" _Zzgg…. If anyone finds this… It seems my omni-tool has served its purpose… Let-"_ The voice broke up slightly, smacking the screen I watched as it fixed itself. _"… Last words of Urdnot Grorr…Zzzhgh… We crashed on this planet during out scouting mission, passed through… Some kind of... Field… Only few survivors…. Tyrant went North…. Try find…that As-… Zgghh… Hirn is dead… Humans killed him… Can't believe there are humans on this world… Zghhh…. left this… In case… find… Zgghh…. Us…. I… Went-"_

The message ended… This thing must have been pretty degraded…. Huffing out a sigh, I slowly leaned forward and ran my fingers through my hair…. So, the Mass Effect universe and Dragon Age universe exist within sphere… Which means… Earth… Is out there… I…I… Tamriel had been my home… Calder's home for so long… That Earth had been a distant memory…

Yet… Now?

My body began to heave as tears fell down my face, the part of me that is Arthur began to cry. Even if isn't my Earth… It's still… Earth…. I cried tears of joy…. Pain and all other emotions…. I thought Earth was lost to me… Forever… Yet now…? If I could find a way to find this… Tyrant… Maybe we can fix this shuttle… Or something… We could leave… Go to Earth and… No… If the Mass Effect universe is real…. The Reapers are real as well…. Did the universe extinction happen? Is Shepherd around?

No… No…. This just leaves me with more questions now… Questions that I don't have the answer for, which made this worse…. Then there is the fact, even if I could get off Thedas… I couldn't leave, at least not until I dealt with the problems here. The Blight, The Mage Rebellion, and the Breach.

Collecting myself and my thoughts, I slowly searched the shuttle for anything that I could salvage. Yet anything of value was taken a long time ago. Leaving the shuttle and getting out of the crater. I looked to the sky. "Sun is getting close to setting… Which means… It's show time… and I should put on my party clothes. Alfred!"

"Yes, my mighty lord? How can I ever serve you?" The Dremora bowed his head.

Frowning I turned to face my butler. "Bring me my plate armor."


End file.
